Eux
by God's Tears
Summary: Ils sont un peu comme des mots - éparpillés, emmêlés, distants -. Mais ils sont bien là, présents et poignants, si douloureusement eux. Les phrases s'enchaînent, explosent, s'agitent et ils ne sont plus juste une simple ligne ou un léger paragraphe. Ils sont devenus toute une histoire.
1. Quote 1

Bonjour ou bonsoir,

Alors _oui_ , je sais que j'ai d'autres écrits à mettre à jour. J'ai tendance à m'éparpiller en ce moment, faute de facteurs extérieurs mais je finirai bien par vous servir les écrits que vous devez attendre (enfin je pense).

Le fait est que je vous propose un **nouveau recueil**. Mais pourquoi alors que j'ai un autre recueil qui attend son cinquantième chapitre ? Parce que j'aime m'éparpiller *esquive les tomates*. Pour en revenir à ce petit bébé ; le principe est différent de celui de **Des moments de la vie** (et si tu passes par ici et que tu ne l'as pas lu, je t'invite à le faire si ça te tente et, oui, je me fais de la pub ce soir). Je choisis une citation que j'ai trouvé et, si elle m'inspire, je l'applique.

 **Info bonus** : comme pour mon autre recueil, j'accepte avec joie les commandes mais à la seule condition qu'elle respecte l'idée de base.

Je vous remercie pour votre incroyable patience légendaire et je vous dis à bientôt j'espère :).

(et n'hésitez pas sur les commentaires après la lecture !)

 **UA**.

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Rating :** T

* * *

 **QUOTE 1**

« _If I get jealous then yes, I really like you._ »

* * *

Une main touche son dos, subtilement, doucement, presque comme un effleurement anodin. Un sourire est esquissé, peut-être poli mais qui reste ravageur, séducteur. Les dents sont blanches, éclatantes et la manière dont les lèvres s'étirent est digne d'une expression de star. Les boucles blondes descendent en une cascade harmonieuse, délicate, dont les mèches caressent le creux des reins exposés – sa robe de cocktail est échancrée dans le dos et son décolleté est une invitation à regarder –. Les cils imbibés de mascaras battent, cachant temporairement les deux yeux d'un bleu profond.

Jenny Realight est la femme la plus distinguée de la soirée. Elle rayonne. Elle attire. C'est normal. Après tout, cette cérémonie est pour elle – son moment de gloire, de renommée, faute d'être apparue dans un film au grand succès et dans un magazine incroyablement populaire –. Son visage est partout, avec la même mimique. Les photographes se déchaînent et les flash illuminent la salle. Ils tentent tout pour attirer l'attention et la splendide jeune femme qui leur répond avec un nouveau sourire. Les convives gloussent, sont aussi capturés dans la mémoire des appareils au prix affolant.

La semelle de sa chaussure droite gratte le marbre du balcon avant de le tapoter régulièrement. Les clichés défilent sur l'écran numérique et la rendent gênée, agacée. Un fil écarlate glisse de sa coiffure improvisée faite à la va vite, histoire d'avoir un minimum de classe même si c'est peu. Mais là n'est pas le problème. Son attention est entièrement dédiée à ces horribles photos qui lui empoignent douloureusement le cœur. C'est pourtant son métier, elle doit s'y faire – et c'est de sa faute pour avoir décidé de le côtoyer –.

Sa mâchoire carrée n'est pas encadrée par des mèches folles. Non, pour ce soir elles sont repoussées en arrière, impeccablement bien coiffées. Il a un air sérieux et courtois, renforcé par son costume noir trois pièces et cette cravate pourpre. Son teint halé est un contraste frappant face à la blancheur de peau que possède Jenny. Ils sont immortalisés dans cette posture, lui un bras drapé sur ses épaules tandis qu'elle a une main posé contre son torse que la rouquine sait musclé et imberbe. L'autre est quelque part dans son dos, où, elle ne sait pas. Ils ont un air radieux et, oui, elle l'admet, ils peuvent former un beau couple selon les standards actuels.

Erza mord difficilement le bout de chair qu'est sa lèvre inférieure afin de calmer cette tempête à l'intérieur d'elle. L'air frais de cette nuit chic est censé aider mais elle n'obtient qu'un odieux frisson. Elle serre les dents, secoue la tête, chasse toutes les ridicules idées qui fleurent dangereusement avec son esprit. Ses sentiments sont incontrôlables et finissent par exploser – elle a envie de hurler ou, _mieux_ , de régler son compte à cette star montante qui lui donne le besoin de s'arracher les yeux de la tête –.

« Tout se passe bien pour toi ? »

Elle n'a aucune intention de se retourner. Pourtant sa chaleur irradie, brûlante, piquante, dévorante. Cette rencontre fortuite entre deux shooting photo a été la pire des choses – elle a dit adieu à son indépendance au moment où ses yeux ont eu le malheur de croiser les siens – parce que désormais, elle se retrouve comme une pauvre petite fille abandonnée à chaque fois qu'il doit aller à une conférence, sur un tournage ou sur des rendez-vous professionnels.

Oh, est-ce qu'elle est sa petite-amie ?

 _Évidemment que non_.

Alors où est le malaise ? Gerald Fernandez, ô grand virtuoses prisé des plus grandes agences, est aussi libre qu'un électron. Sa vie sentimentale est un énorme point d'interrogation. Qui il fréquente, qui a eu la possibilité de visiter son lit, qui lui plaît, qui a la chance de pouvoir poser une main sur lui, elle n'en sait fichtrement rien. Et ça l'énerve tellement d'être ainsi, si amoureusement éprise de cet homme trop talentueux pour une maigre photographe à la recherche de travail tous les mois. Il n'est pas n'importe qui, il ne peut pas s'afficher avec une vulgaire fille comme elle, apparue de nul part, qui est sortie de l'université il a à peine un an. Pas alors que dès son adolescence, il s'est déjà fait un nom dans les maisons de disque. Non, voilà un détail inconcevable.

« Hey, Erza, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Ou bien elle doit arrêter de se voiler la face et avouer. Ne pas dire rien, non, juste déballer tout ce qu'elle a sur le cœur. Exprimer ce qu'elle ressent, être honnête. Ou juste _tenter_. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a perdre de toute façon ? Elle a déjà connu le ridicule au point de s'en cacher. Ce n'est pas une maigre déclaration qui va l'effrayer, pas vrai ?

Gerald est en train de la fixer quand elle daigne un regard dans sa direction. Ses sourcils sont froncés et déforment ce tatouage aux somptueuses arabesques bordant le côté droit de son visage parfait. Ses doigts la démangent – elle rêve de les glisser sur cette joue pour en découvrir la douceur –. Il cherche une faille pour déceler ce qui cloche ce soir. Elle apprécie cette manie qu'il a, si attentionné et tendre, de prendre soin de ses amis – ou de ses maigres connaissances, même celles éloignées –. Sa tête se baisse d'elle-même pour lui échapper mais il l'en empêche. Son index se place sous son menton, rapide, vif, elle ne le voit pas venir. Son contact est électrisant, ressemble de près à une bouffée d'oxygène.

Maintenant, il y a juste lui. Son être la comble de souvenirs et d'actes présents – ses taquineries, son sérieux, son rire, son sourire, ses lèvres –.

Ses lèvres.

Ses orbes bruns sont comme obnubilés par cette bouche qui se mouve sous des mots prononcés d'une voix rauque, douce, chaude. Elle se demande si elle peut l'embrasser, là, si elle peut se permettre ça. Et puis, brusquement, cette sombre part d'elle se pose l'odieuse question qui rime avec « combien désire ça ? » et elle n'arrive plus à raisonner clairement. Sa présence la mange, la consume, la rend folle. Il l'embrouille et elle n'aime pas ça, elle doit partir, _s'enfuir_ oui, ne pas le revoir _encore une fois_.

« Ce n'est rien. »

Erza a toujours été douée pour se mentir à elle-même, sauf lorsque la jalousie se met à apparaître soudainement.


	2. Quote 2

**Alisha Horiraito :** Mais oui tu es encore une grande enfant, voyons! Et je confirme qu'un doigt sous le menton, ce n'est pas anodin - je vois mal quelqu'un le faire à une simple amie, ahem -.

 **Elisha :** Hey! Ravie de voir que tu as trouvé ce petit bout de recueil :). J'espère arriver à me mettre à jour bientôt. Bon, il y a le temps. Je te laisse lire ce deuxième écrit.

 **Jerza1 :** Parce que je suis une sadique ;).

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Rating :** K

* * *

 **QUOTE 2**

« _Oh gosh what can I say, you smile, and I melt every time._ »

* * *

Il a entendu son rire, quelque part, qui a résonné entre les murs de la maison. Elle le guide comme elle l'a toujours fait. Il la trouve dans une des chambres, celle de leur futur enfant. Elle a commencé à repeindre les surfaces pour en faire quelque chose de doux et de chaleureux – ils ont aménagé il y a peu et il comprend qu'elle veuille totalement investir les lieux –.

Quand elle se retourne vers lui, appuyé contre le cadran de la porte, elle lui dévoile le visage le plus radieux au monde.

La peinture a taché ses vêtements – une salopette bleue, dont une bretelle a dérapé d'une de ses épaules, et un T-shirt blanc –. Elle repousse des mèches de cheveux qui lui tombent devant les yeux et continue de glousser, les joues rouges et les lèvres étirés en un sourire parfait, lumineux. Ses yeux pétillent, brillent, sont si remplis de joie que son cœur en bondit dans sa poitrine. Ses dents sont toutes exposées, blanches, parfaites, pendant qu'une larme apparaît dans le coin de son œil gauche tant elle s'esclaffe.

Erza est à couper le souffle. Il ne parvient pas à détacher ses yeux de son visage figé dans le bonheur. Il a envie de lui dire qu'elle est définitivement la plus belle femme au monde, qu'elle le comble juste avec cette manière qu'elle a d'irradier de bonté, de simplicité, d'être tant heureuse malgré tous les événements qui ont eu lieu. Sa force est palpable, même alors qu'elle rit aux éclats lorsque son index tapote le bout de son nez, y prélevant un peu de bleu clair.

Sa voix est morte dans sa gorge mais ce n'est pas si grave.

Elle est habituée à le voir si dépourvu par sa manière d'être.


	3. Quote 3

**Alisha Horiraito :** C'est ton côté poète qui est ressorti pour l'écrite de cette phrase :'). Oui, de la douceur ne fait jamais de mal… mais un peu de violence, c'est cool aussi !

 **Lilo :** Et bien merci de toujours commenter ! Je suis contente d'avoir des lecteurs/lectrices fidèles, ça fait vraiment plaisir :). Alors oui, c'est possible que j'écrive des suites dessus mais ça dépend si je trouve _la_ citation appropriée. C'est la seule contrainte. Bonne lecture !

 **Jerza1 :** Merci d'aimer ! :)

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Rating :** T

* * *

 **QUOTE 3**

« _I feel… like everything precious to me is just… slipping through my fingers_. »

* * *

Son cœur saute plusieurs battements. Fort et brusque, tout s'accélère, son pouls pulse puissamment et il voit rouge – littéralement –. La colère le ronge, coule en lui tout comme le sang qui s'éponge sur le bois du navire. Erza est là, par terre, _mourante_. Écarlate. La chair est transpercée, déchiquetée. Il a envie de pleurer et peut-être que c'est le cas – les larmes débordent, dégoulinent, glissent sur ses joues –. Erza ne réagit pas quand il la soulève après l'avoir enveloppée dans son manteau.

Son visage est figée dans une expression sereine, qui n'est pas perturbée par la moindre douleur et ça lui fait peur – parce qu'elle frôle la mort de beaucoup trop près à son goût –. Le liquide pourpre est sur lui, sur ses mains, et cette chaleur le dérange parce qu'elle ose quitter son corps, la laissant juste froide et inerte et tout ce qu'il veut, c'est crier, hurler, rejeter toute cette monstrueuse colère qui le bouffe de l'intérieur. Le désespoir le ronge si violemment que sa vision se trouble, que sa respiration est devenue heurtée et bien trop rapide, que sa voix est rauque, tremblante, si brisée que chacun devine la tempête dans son âme troublée.

Cette sensation est inhumaine, horrible, _ignoble_ , et lorsqu'il serre si doucement cette main fine et meurtrie, tout ce qu'il ressent c'est cette peur. Les souvenirs sont bien trop vifs, trop récents et cet émotion d'effroi ne le quitte plus – elle va le hanter, alimenter sa frénésie, lui enlever toute confiance –. Rien ne va parvenir à effacer ça.

Après tout, comment est-il censé réagir alors que la personne la plus précieuse à ses yeux s'est retrouvée mourante dans ses bras ?


	4. Quote 4

**Alisha Horiraito :** La violence est toujours géniale ! :')

 **Jerza1 :** Je resterai toujours une sadique :p.

 **Guest 1 :** Yeah, merci de rester aussi pour ce nouveau recueil ! Et les tragédies ne s'arrêteront pas x).

 **Lilo :** Yep, elles sont éventuelles, comme expliqué ;). J'adoooooore les tragédies !

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Rating :** T

* * *

 **QUOTE 4**

« _Maybe home is nothing but two arms holding you tight when you're at your worst._ »

* * *

La mission a été un désastre, une futile succession de mauvaises actions qu'elle va amèrement regretter, bien que la mission soit désormais accomplie – le conseil de la magie n'est toujours pas aussi clément envers la guilde et, en temps que maître, Erza devine assez bien les futurs conséquences –. La récompense a servi pour le village endeuillé, afin qu'il se rebattisse sur des fondations plus solides. Rien que d'y repenser, les larmes menacent de déborder.

La clef de cette chaleureuse habitation écartée de Magnolia s'enfonce dans la serrure. Elle ouvre la porte puis la referme derrière elle avant de s'y appuyer durant quelques secondes. La rouquine inspire et expire puis ôte grâce à sa magie son armure – la poids de son incompétence et bien plus lourd que n'importe quelle couche de métal –.

Ses pas sont lents sur le plancher propre. Le salon est réchauffé par le feu ardent dans la cheminée. Les flammes dansent et l'hypnotise un peu, jusqu'à ce que la présence masculine prenne le relais, subtilement, apparaissant avec un sourire. Doux, tendre, sincère et si rempli d'amour que tout ce qu'elle peut faire, c'est se ruer dans les bras ouverts.

Erza ne retient pas ses larmes pendant qu'elle enterre son visage dans le torse musclé de son époux. Elle a pleinement conscience qu'elle est bel et bien à la maison, en sécurité, nichée dans une étreinte suffisante pour tuer ses pires craintes et échecs.


	5. Quote 5

Je m'excuse si j'ai oublié des réponses à des commentaires, je me suis assez embrouillée…

* * *

 **Alisha Horiraito :** Et voilà une excellente raison pour parfois songer à adopter un homme ! Non je rigole, un chat ou un chien c'est tout aussi efficace x).

 **Sarah70801 :** Merci ! J'espère que ce cinquième chapitre sera aussi à ton goût :).

 **Lilo :** Gerald sera toujours là pour la réconforter, du moment que j'ai décidé de ne pas le tuer XD.

 **Jerza1 :** Oui, le sadisme c'est une seconde nature, bien que je connaisse une autre auteure qu'il l'est davantage… je suis plus douée dans la niaiserie :').

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Rating :** T

* * *

(UA)

* * *

 **QUOTE 5**

« _Your clothes would look nice on my bedroom floor._ »

* * *

Il est la définition même du mauvais garçon.

Insolent, absent, un casier judiciaire aussi prestigieux que ses diplômes, malpoli, mystérieux, sans même parler des conquêtes qui s'entassent et qui rêvent soit de le revoir, soit de l'insulter allègrement avant de succomber encore une fois, bien évidemment.

Erza se demande encore pourquoi elle a accepté sa demande en ami sur Facebook ou même, tout simplement, de lui parler. Elle s'est laissée berner par sa manière d'écrire et peut-être même par toutes les photos sur son mur, où il est généralement avec les mêmes personnes toujours aussi souriantes. Il lui a inspiré la confiance et une certaine sécurité – et elle avoue que c'est encore le cas, même alors que son cœur souffre de son absence, de ses mots, de son comportement froid et distant –.

Il agit comme une drogue sur son organisme. Elle n'en a jamais assez de lui, malgré les disputes qui surgissent brusquement, les pleurs sous des paroles trop crûes, les excès de colère trop prononcés. Pourtant elle a essayé tellement de fois de se détacher – et elle le peut parce qu'ils n'ont aucune attache, aucune relation à part l'amitié pure et dure qui la titille un peu trop –. Rien entre eux ne les oblige à poursuivre, même pas l'ombre d'une promesse d'un avenir ensemble.

S'entêter pour une cause perdue n'est jamais trop bon.

C'est donc en se répétant intérieurement pour la dixième fois cette phrase qu'elle se ressert un verre – à la moitié et c'est le deuxième ainsi, faute de vouloir un esprit clair et raisonné dans tout le grabuge qu'engendre cette fête –. Les basses vont vibrer tout ce qui est à proximité et les gens sautent et hurlent de joie – Luxus est assez doué pour créer des événements aussi bruyants et populaires –.

Ses pas sont lents et mesurés quand elle s'enfonce dans la marée humaine sautillante. Elle a envie de partir loin de tout ça et de se réfugier dans son lit, au calme avec un livre et une tasse de thé, le tout avec une tranche de fraisier – ou plus suivant sa future humeur –. Erza n'a définitivement pas le cœur à faire la fête ce soir. Ce n'est malheureusement pas l'avis de la personne qui empoigne son bras pour la tirer dans le sens opposé à la sortie – et donc au chemin vers sa voiture –. Elle ne cherche pas à protester quand elle se fait entraîner vers l'étage, cet endroit clairement moins festif et ou aucun invité n'a cherché à aller.

« Je ne savais pas que tu allais venir. »

Gerald paraît vraiment étonné de cette décision qu'elle avoue avoir pris sur un coup de tête. Elle-même s'interroge encore face à ce choix qu'elle regrette un peu pour l'instant. Il a lâché sa prise sur elle et a refermé la porte. La maladresse l'envahit quand elle se rend compte qu'elle est au milieu de la pièce, vêtue de sa petite robe noire moulante – que Mirajane a choisi – atteignant le milieu de ses cuisses et offrant un décolleté assez aguicheur. Elle a l'impression d'être vulnérable, d'être cruellement exposée au regard le plus brûlant qu'elle puisse connaître. Il tourne autour d'elle pour se mettre en face, à une distance loin d'être celle réglementaire.

« Tu es magnifique. »

Elle aime entendre ces mots de sa bouche. Ils alimentent sa confiance mais accentuent aussi la chaleur à l'intérieur d'elle. La température a monté d'un cran, soudainement, lorsque le jeune homme s'autorise à ôter sa paire de lunette avec une exquise délicatesse. Sa vue s'est légèrement affaiblie sous ce geste mais ça ne l'empêche pas de voir à quel point il est parfait. Sa mâchoire carrée, son nez long et fin, ses lèvres sans doute fermes et douces et pleines, cette marque sur sa joue droite, son sourire éclatant, sa fossette qui se creuse sur le côté gauche.

Ses mains sont abîmées, un peu sèches et rugueuses, quand elles prennent en coupe son visage aux joues sans doute rouges. Ses – magnifiques – yeux d'un vert émeraude plongent dans les siens, la laissant muette et incapable de parler. La pulpe de son pouce trace une ligne sur sa pommette jusqu'à s'évader ailleurs, quelque part, calant sa paume à l'arrière de sa tête.

Et puis, tout aussi rapidement qu'une bouche s'écrase sur la sienne, la réalité explose et les barrières s'envolent. Les sentiment se libèrent, s'affranchissent, accèdent à un nouveau stade qui est loin, bien loin d'une stupide amitié qui a été aussi frustrante que bénéfique. Tout est à sa place. Les limites imposées deviennent un lointain souvenir et tout ce dont elle a actuellement conscience, c'est de lui.

Lui, en train de l'embrasser.

Lui, en train de murmure son prénom entre deux baisers plus ardents que le précédent.

Lui, en train de glisser ses mains sur son corps.

Lui, en train de lui promettre un avenir délicieusement joyeux.

Chercher à savoir comment c'est possible ne l'intéresse pas.

Ses sens sont décuplés. C'est comme si elle ressent chaque touche mais sous un angle différent, une nouvelle perception. Il a ses mains sur ses hanches et ses baisers ont le goût de menthe, peut-être aussi de tabac – la saveur n'est pas persistante –. Sa tête est penchée de manière à approfondir leur interaction. Cette danse est extatique. Son corps la brûle de toute part.

Habillé, Gerald est déjà attirant.

À moitié nu, il l'est bien plus.

Elle a glissé ses doigts sous son pull pour le lui retirer habilement, avide de le savourer entièrement. La boucle de sa ceinture est sa prochaine cible. Il y a d'abord le cliquetis puis le bruit d'une braguette s'ouvrant avant qu'elle sente ses propres vêtements quitter sa peau. Elle halète, surprise, récupérant un souffle pour une respiration irrégulière. Ses ongles s'appuient contre les muscles d'un dos finement dessiné. Une bouche balaie son oreille pour la mordre – et l'air froid mord son intimité quand une main vient s'y presser –.

La vague friction d'un sous-vêtement lui échappe complètement. Elle remarque juste à quel point Gerald apprécie de voir ses habits sur le plancher de sa chambre, bien qu'il préfère l'observer nue sur son lit.


	6. Quote 6

**Alisha Horiraito :** Bien sûr que tu ne pointes _personne_ du doigt et je ne me sens absolument pas visée, voyons :'). Merci pour tes applaudissements, je ferai en sorte que tu recommences plein de fois !

 **Lilo :** J'adore aussi son mauvais côté. J'aimerai bien le revoir comme ça, ça changerait dans le manga...

 **Guest 1 :** Oh, ne t'en fais pas, un jour le rating du recueil changera pour un **M** , mais je ne sais pas quand encore (ou peut-être que si, surprise :p).

 **Jerza1 :** Nope, pour le coup je faisais référence à **Alisha Horiraito** :). Je n'ai malheureusement pas prévu de suite au dernier écrit...

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Rating :** T

* * *

(UA)

* * *

 **QUOTE 6**

« _I know I was in trouble when she laughed and my heart danced on its sound._ »

* * *

Il est ennuyé. Vraiment ennuyé. Sa vie est devenue d'une monotonie palpable. Lors de rares moments, il y a une petite étincelle qui éclaire son quotidien. Néanmoins, ça s'arrête là. En un sens, cette facette grandement exposée l'arrange. Ne pas être entravé par les ridicules surprises de la vie est un atout plutôt considérable, surtout en étant le prochain chef du territoire sud de Magnolia. Son père lui a déjà dit que faire preuve de clarté est une chose importante – et il n'a pas tord car son sens des affaires n'est pas altéré par des émotions encombrantes –.

Son sourcil se hausse quand la porte du salon de tatouage s'ouvre soudainement – Gerald a décidé de passer par là, histoire de changer un peu l'itinéraire de sa promenade –. Une demoiselle en sort, souriante, tout en remerciant une dernière fois l'artiste. Ce dernier semble plus que satisfait et, dès qu'il remarque sa présence, il lui offre de longues salutations en bafouillant. Un autre phénomène qui n'est pas rare. Il se questionne sur la raison de celui-ci. Est-ce à cause de la renommée de son père ou de la sienne que les commerçants ont un mélange de crainte et de respect ?

Son regard se pose sur l'ancienne cliente qui le fixe. Elle a des orbes bruns, presque caramels, et une rivière d'or semble border ses iris. Elle a gardé le sourire qui étire ses lèvres pulpeuses et rosées. L'accablante chaleur est sans doute la cause qui l'a poussée à attacher ses cheveux en un chignon rapide. Il emprisonne ses longs cheveux écarlates brillant doucement sous la lueur du soleil d'un nouvel après-midi. Bientôt, toute son attention dérive vers son épaule gauche et son bras qui est bandé. Ce doit être pour l'occasion d'être tatouée qu'elle porte ce débardeur au décolleté ravageur.

« Hé, mes yeux sont ici. »

Gerald se retient de ricaner en repartant vers les prunelles de la charmante inconnue. À la place, sa bouche se fend et dévoile ses dents blanches, permettant à une fossette de se creuser dans sa joue gauche.

« Je sais. » répond-il.

La rouquine croise les bras – et il vient à peine de s'apercevoir que le propriétaire du salon s'est discrètement éclipsé –. Il est captivé par cette personne qu'il ne croit pas avoir déjà vu dans cette partie de la ville. Après tout, il a une très bonne mémoire et il est bien incapable d'oublier quelqu'un d'aussi brûlant. Peut-être est-ce une touriste ?

« Tu ne pars pas ?, s'étonne-t-elle. Tu vas rester planté là ?

\- Et toi ?, réplique-t-il. Tu peux très bien t'en aller ailleurs si je t'agace. »

Il ne faut pas lui dire deux fois : aussi vite a-t-il prononcé ces mots qu'elle a tourné les talons, remontant dans la direction nord de Magnolia. Cette fois, Gerald peine vraiment à se retenir. Alors il rit, fourre les mains dans ses poches puis poursuit sa promenade. Le fait qu'elle soit sur le même chemin que lui est une pure coïncidence – c'est aussi ce qu'il lui a sorti tandis qu'elle lui a dit qu'il est en train d'agir comme un harceleur –. Quand il bifurque enfin dans une autre direction, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de la regarder une dernière fois.

Les jours se sont suivis. Son quotidien est redevenu long – quoique ça, ça n'a jamais changé –. Mais, pour aujourd'hui, la réalité a décidé de lui offrir une toute nouvelle tournure ; la mort de son père. La cloche de l'église résonne dans les rues dallées où aucune activité est à signaler. Le ciel est gris, chargé de lourds nuages prêts à déverser une pluie violente et remplie de chagrin. L'héritage de cette figure paternelle n'est autre que ce territoire luttant pour toujours exister – alors maintenant il va plonger dans les lourds secrets de la ville et définitivement s'unir avec la manipulation, le trafic, les meurtres –.

Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui le dérange. Il n'est plus un enfant rêveur, songeur, avide de vivre des aventures plus folles les unes que les autres. Il est un adulte ayant déjà commis des atrocités, un adulte, aussi, qui est loin d'être un saint. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'entrer dans cette splendide bâtisse qu'est ce lieu de culte ne lui plaît pas. Il ne veut pas souiller le sol de ses pas autrefois teintés de carmin. Il a commet déjà assez de mauvaises actions comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter à sa liste.

« Je voulais visiter cette église aujourd'hui. » lâche une voix familière, juste à côté de lui.

Gerald n'a pas sursauté. Il y a un parfum floral qui chatouille ses narines. C'est doux et délicat.

« Tu connais cette personne ?

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, murmure-t-il.

\- Je n'en ai pas l'impression. »

Feindre l'indifférence est un art dans lequel il excelle en temps normal. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est plus difficile. La mort est un détail bien plus dévorant, il l'a oublié, n'en a pas gardé un souvenir distinct – sa mère est décédée il y a plusieurs années de ça et il n'en garde pas une miette, faute de son jeune âge lors de l'accident –.

« Quelle importance ? Il est mort. »

Gerald cherche encore la raison pour avoir soufflé ces mots à cette inconnue. La même inconnue qu'il croire de plus en plus dans son quartier. Un mois s'est écoulé avant que tout devienne horriblement limpide. Son visage est gravé dans sa mémoire tout comme son prénom qu'il a vu dans un dossier. Il s'en veut de ne pas avoir réussi à la reconnaître, étant devenu brutalement obnubilé par ses surprenantes apparitions.

« Tu as un but ?

\- Pardon ?, dit-elle en haussant les sourcils. Comment ça ? »

Elle est là, en face de lui, avec un verre de sirop. Il a fini par la rejoindre après de longues minutes de réflexion. La café est calme bien que la bonne humeur est très conviviale – sans doute dû à la saison –.

« Tu es la fille d'Eileen, la dirigeante du côté nord-ouest de la ville. Ce n'est pas un secret qu'elle cherche à étendre son pouvoir. »

En fait, il a la fulgurante envie de se tromper sur sa logique, de croire que cette sublime femme n'est pas là pour l'aider.

« Tu fais une sorte de reconnaissance ? Tu veux trouver une faille pour lui permettre d'atteindre son objectif ? »

Erza – parce qu'est son prénom – baisse la tête en souriant. Quand elle la relève, elle se penche vers lui, comme pour prendre un air de confidence. Fricoter avec un clan rival n'est certainement pas une très bonne idée, faute des tensions qui peuvent exploser à n'importe quel moment. Quoique, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une banale discussion, pas vrai ? Il n'a rien à craindre. Il a juste à se contrôler entièrement – son esprit tout comme son maudit cœur qui bat un peu trop vite –.

« Je peux aussi être là pour être raison, _Gerald_. »

C'est assez drôle. Elle doit savoir autant de choses sur lui qu'il en sait sur elle. Les informations circulent vite et les réputations grandissent avec une rapidité similaire. C'est dangereux bien que parfois avantageux. Et cette rouquine en face de lui n'est pas une succube comme sa mère. Non, au contraire. Elle est bien plus menaçante.

« Me tuer ? » se hasarde-t-il à dire.

Elle se redresse subitement et, brusquement, son rire éclate. C'est cristallin, terriblement mélodieux, envoûtant. Elle place sa main devant sa bouche pour atténuer le bruit mais elle repart au quart de tour devant sa mine dépitée. Une larme perle dans le coin de ses yeux tant elle s'esclaffe. Et, tout aussi distinctement que sa joie irradie d'elle, il surprend le muscle dans sa poitrine à louper des battements dans son habituel cadence remplie d'ennui. Elle change, finit par s'harmoniser à cette musique qu'est le rire d'Erza. Son ventre se tord et tout ce qu'il peut à peine réaliser, c'est qu'il vient d'emprunter un chemin totalement différent et inconnu – et il n'aime pas ça parce que le seul contrôle qu'il a détenu sur sa vie a volé en éclats –.

Cette femme a brisé son quotidien.


	7. Quote 7

**Alisha Horiraito :** Et tu as directement pensé à la créature à laquelle je songeais, bravo ;). J'ai laissé beaucoup de fautes filer et je pense que ce texte-ci ne fait pas exception... aïe...

 **Jerza1 :** Pour le coup, il y a une suite et elle t'attend !

 **Lilo :** Malheureusement, tu vas devoir user de ton imagination pour ça, ou alors je tenterai de faire une sorte de "bonus" si je trouve une bonne citation :).

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Rating :** M

* * *

(UA – suite du précédent chapitre)

* * *

 **QUOTE 7**

« _Their love was strong, but timing was wrong, and_ _l_ _ove decided that they didn't belong._ »

* * *

Son index trace le contour du marteau sagement posé sur la table. Il hésite avec le couteau. Finalement, son choix est pris quand il entend les exclamations étouffées derrière lui. La pièce est éclairée grâce à une lumière centrale. Il a tiré les rideaux pour atténuer celle provenant de l'extérieur. Il a besoin que cet homme puisse avoir les yeux rivés sur lui. Et c'est le cas. Il a un air apeuré placardé sur son visage. C'est bien, c'est ce qu'il faut.

Ses mains sont attachées sur les accoudoirs de la chaise en bois tandis que ses chevilles sont fermement fixées aux pieds du meuble. Le sol est déjà sali par un liquide pourpre et ferreux. Il tremble. Sa peau est collante, autant par son sang, sa salive ou sa sueur. Sa poitrine monte et descend sous le rythme de sa respiration laborieuse. Ses doigts sont cassés, les ongles en sont arrachés. Le tissu qui le bâillonne a viré vers le pourpre. Son arcade sourcilière est ouverte. Ses lèvres sont boursouflées, cachant le peu de dents qu'il lui reste. Son nez est fracturé.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure, pas toi ? »

Gerald se retourne définitivement et s'avance vers lui. L'arme blanche tournoie entre ses doigts. Un rictus mauvais flatte le coin de ses lèvres. Oh, il a tant envie de lui faire mal jusqu'à ce qu'il crie, qu'il le supplie. Sa paume se pose contre une de ses épaules et il se crispe. Neinhart tente de se reculer mais il le retient. Il se penche, soupire puis se redresse après un long regard significatif ; il va lui faire mal.

« Tu as deux yeux. Donc deux dernières chances. »

Après tout, il a déjà utilisé tous ses doigts.

Le tout nouveau chef sert davantage le manche puis avance la lame aiguisée droit vers l'œil gauche. Il écoute les gémissements de supplication mais s'en fiche – après tout, même s'il aspire à ça, il attend aussi des informations –. Le bruit de l'incision n'est rien face aux hurlements – bien qu'atténués – du prisonnier. Le sang ruisselle sur son visage et il bouge, essaie d'échapper à cette lente torture.

« Shh… »

C'est juste un moyen pour apaiser une bête blessée. Il hoquette quand il retire lentement son couteau de chasse. Tandis qu'il renifle, Gerald attrape le sel et en met une pincée dans le creux de sa main écarlate – sa chemise blanche n'est qu'un gâchis de nuances de rouge –. Il ôte le bandeau de la bouche de l'homme mal en point – son état est si pitoyable qu'il peut presque avoir pitié –.

« Où est-elle ?, chuchote-t-il. Où ?

\- Je… j-je ne sais pas, je le jure, j-je…

\- Allons, tu dois être au courant de quelque chose, de n'importe quoi. »

Neinhart secoue répétitivement la tête de gauche à droite. Son visage est juste tordue dans une expression suppliante – et ça l'agace de perdre ainsi du temps –.

« Très bien, je vais t'aider un peu. »

Le bâillon revient. Et tout aussi brusquement, Gerald plaque la paume contenant du sel dans la plaie ouverte de son œil. Il prend le temps de frotter, d'incruster ses doigts, de faire en sorte que la matière pénètre entièrement. Son regard vert est terriblement brûlant, rempli d'une rage dévorante. Ses mâchoires se serrent. Le corps qu'il maintient tremble pendant qu'il écoute encore la mélodie de la souffrance déchirer le silence.

« … d-d-dame Eileen n'a… rien à-à voir dans c-cette histoire…

\- Alors qui ?!, hurle-t-il. Je veux des noms ! »

Le courroux remplace sa patience et le jeune homme donne un coup dans la chaise qui tombe lourdement. Tous ses muscles se contractent et crient pour libérer toute la haine refoulée.

« … u-un groupe indépendant et A-Azuma... je… je n'en sais p-p-pas plus… »

Ce sont les derniers mots qu'il a prononcé. Le prénom s'est comme gravé dans sa mémoire. Il tournoie et tout ce à quoi il pense, c'est à la façon dont il peut secourir son amie et, _oh_ , à la manière dont il va le faire souffrir. Sauf que tout ce qu'il a est insuffisant. Il ne possède pas assez de données mais, lorsque ce sera le cas, rien ne risque de l'arrêter.

Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il croit – parce qu'il y a toujours, _toujours_ des complications –.

« Tu ne peux pas le tuer Gerald. Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire. »

Les glaçons claquent contre les rebords du verre en cristal. L'alcool inonde sa bouche alors qu'il contemple l'étendue de la ville qui s'offre à lui. Cette chambre d'hôtel est sans doute hors de prix. Cette vague pensée lui effleure à peine l'esprit, sa conscience soudainement captivée par la présence féminine qui apparaît. Son reflet sur la baie vitrée est loin d'être suffisant pour lui. Quand elle s'approche, il ne parvient pas à se retenir et soupire de soulagement.

« Tu t'es déjà embarqué dans de lourds problèmes.

\- Je sais.

\- Ma mère ne laissera pas passer ce que tu as fait à Neinhart.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors _pourquoi_? »

Le jeune homme observe le visage curieux de la future héritière du clan ennemi – plus rival, non, totalement ennemi désormais –. Il se demande ce qu'il peut bien foutre dans cette partie de la ville parce que c'est mal, c'est risqué, c'est inconscient. Pourtant, il reste.

« Ça ne sert à rien de s'éterniser sur ce sujet. »

Ses yeux parcourent chaque détail qu'elle possède – les fines mèches qui barrent son front, ses longs cils imbibés de mascara qui battent délicatement, ses yeux caramels oscillant sur le doré, les taches de rousseur sur ses pommettes et son petit nez, sa mâchoire finement parfaite, ses lèvres roses et pulpeuses. Ses lèvres douces et chaudes sous la pulpe de son pouce. Ses lèvres sucrées et sa langue taquine.

Erza est allongée sur le lit, appuyée sur ses coudes tandis qu'elle le dévore du regard. Il est lent. Ses doigts défont les boutons de sa chemise noire qu'il jette dans un coin de la pièce. Son pantalon connaît le même sort et il est juste réduit à un boxer au renflement flagrant. Elle mord cette chair généreuse qu'il a goûté plus tôt et glapit quand ses mains l'agrippent pour la tirer jusqu'à ce que ses fesses atteignent le bord. Il tombe à genoux, ôte cette robe qui a recouvert le somptueux corps de la rouquine, enchaîne avec les sous-vêtements pour la laisser nue et à sa merci.

Ses jambes s'écartent un peu plus sous son souffle balayant son intimité humide. Ses doigts caressent ses cuisses, montant peu à peu vers le centre de ses désirs. Gerald ne la quitte pas des yeux en posant sa bouche sur sa peau qu'il embrasse tendrement. Sa langue suit le même chemin qu'il a tracé juste avant puis glisse et titille le point sensible caché quelque part entre ses plis. Elle gémit bruyamment lorsqu'il l'aspire et le suce, envoyant des décharges électriques dans tout son être. Il descend pour plonger plus profondément en elle.

Ses prunelles brillent dans la nuit. Sa mâchoire est crispée et sa bouche entrouverte laisse échapper une respiration saccadée. Ses mains le tiennent, ses ongles s'enfoncent dans son dos et elle crie délicieusement sous ses assauts. Erza est belle et douce et si remplie d'amour que lorsqu'elle le regarde avec les paupières mi-closes, tout ce qu'il arrive à dire s'envole en quelques mots.

« _Je t'aime_. »

Il n'a jamais regretté d'avoir dit ça. Et c'est toujours le cas tandis qu'il est là, à son tour, assis sur un fauteuil – ce n'est juste pas une chaise en bois, c'est plus luxueux et il a envie de se moquer d'Eileen pour lui faire goûter au confort avant de lui arracher le cœur –. S'il a réussi à sauver son amie Meldy, celle qu'il a toujours considéré comme sa petite-sœur, celle qu'il a juré de protéger à sa défunte camarade Ultia ? _Non_. Il est arrivé trop tard. S'il s'est vengé ? Il ne se rappelle pas d'avoir fait couler autant de sang dans toute sa vie.

Son trône, cet héritage que son père lui a légué, il l'a bafoué. Il s'en veut pour ça. Malgré tout, il a veillé à une succession digne de ce nom. Et sans doute a-t-il bien fait d'avoir prévu le coup. Après tout, le pistolet posé sur le bureau n'est pas là que pour faire joli.

« Allez, qu'on en finisse. » soupire-t-il au vieil homme qui se tient à la porte.

Une porte qui s'ouvre après plusieurs minutes d'attente, laissant la seule personne qu'il n'a pas souhaité revoir en de telles conditions. Mais le destin peut se montrer cruel. Vraiment cruel. Il comprend vite que c'est elle qu'on envoie pour une bonne raison – un test de loyauté –. Alors, désormais, oui il regrette. Il regrette horriblement de lui avoir dévoilé ses sentiments. Il regrette de l'avoir côtoyée.

Il regrette d'être la cause de cette future fêlure dans son cœur.

Erza tient l'arme si fébrilement qu'elle en tremble. Son regard est vitreux, voilé par un rideau de larmes qui menacent de dégringoler. Et c'est le cas lorsqu'il se met à parler. Sa voix doit agir comme s'il s'est mis à la torturer vicieusement et il s'en veut, il s'en veut tant, tellement, qu'il n'arrive pas à contrôler ses émotions et que son ténor se brise.

« Fais-le.

\- Je ne peux pas… Gerald… _Non_ , je t'en prie, je… _je t'en supplie…_

 _-_ C'est le _seul_ moyen pour que tu t'en sortes. »

Sa mère connaît les ficelles. Elle ne compte pas laisser échapper leur relation ainsi. Elle tient sans doute à ce que sa fille le raie elle-même de sa vie.

« G-Gerald… »

Elle pleure. Elle l'implore. Et son cœur se détruit, se déchire, il veut hurler, craquer.

« Ferme les yeux, murmure-t-il. Tout ça… Erza, c'est juste un mauvais rêve. _Ferme les yeux_. »

Le tic tac de l'horloge est insupportable. La pièce fait résonner ses sanglots.

« Pose ton doigt sur la gâchette- Erza, shh, ça va aller, tu as juste à… à mettre ton doigt dessus. »

Les larmes coulent, coulent, dévalent sur ses joues rouges et sa deuxième main rejoint celle qui tente de tenir cette arme trop lourde pour cet acte inhumain. Ils n'étaient pas prêts pour ça.

« Et maintenant… tu dois compter. D'accord ? Alors compte. Compte jusqu'à trois. »

Sa gorge est serrée. Les derniers mots se sont étranglés.

Sa vie ne tient plus qu'à trois secondes.

« N'ouvre pas les yeux mon cœur. »

Non, ils n'étaient pas prêts à accéder amplement à un amour serein.

« Je te retrouverai, je te le promets. »

La détonation fut la signature de sa promesse.


	8. Quote 8

**Alisha Horiraito :** J'avais envie de faire souffrir quelqu'un. Au final, j'ai fait souffrir tout le monde. On me dit à l'oreille que je vais pousser plus loin ce sadisme à l'avenir x).

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Rating :** T

* * *

(UA)

* * *

 **QUOTE 8**

« _I'm not very good at telling people how I feel._ »

* * *

C'est une situation qu'elle a désespérément tenté d'éviter. Elle n'apprécie pas d'être vulnérable et d'être complètement démunie. Surtout à cause de ce stupide regard que possède cet arrogant jeune homme. Il a haussé les sourcils tout en fourrant les mains dans les poches de son manteau noir. Il a une expression neutre – il n'a pas l'air intéressé, il n'a pas l'air pressé mais par contre, il a toujours l'air de s'ennuyer peu importe ce qu'il fait –. Voilà sans doute pourquoi elle hésite.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

C'est lorsqu'il se met à parler qu'il semble prendre vie – comme une statue de marbre qui attend une occasion pour se mouver, se libérer, apprécier de banals moments à l'abri des regards –. Il agit ainsi en sa présence, parfois également quand il est avec quelques amis à lui. Elle s'est demandée si cette caractéristique n'est pas due à une énorme timidité mais a vite arrêté de croire à ça – Gerald ne se gêne pas pour placer des commentaires bourrés de sous-entendus ici et là dès qu'il le peut –.

« Et bien...»

La rouquine soupire et s'approche pour briser le maigre écart qui les sépare – elle en a assez des passants qui circulent autour d'eux et qui l'empêche de lui parler convenablement. Alors ils reprennent la route pour se diriger d'un pas lent vers l'arrêt de bus. Il y a déjà d'autres personnes qui attendent à l'abri de la fine pluie.

« … pourquoi tu es si silencieux ?

\- Je l'ai toujours été.

\- Non, ce que je veux dire c'est… pourquoi tu es si silencieux même quand rien ne va ? »

Gerald ne dit rien. Sa mâchoire se contracte et il aspire sa lèvre inférieure. Le transport en commun arrive, s'arrête puis ils montent. Des places libres sont disponibles. Elle finit à côté de la vitre, emprisonnée avec le corps du garçon qui n'a pas encore prononcé un seul mot. Le trajet est lent mais ses pensées tourbillonnent tant que ça n'a pas d'importance.

Comme à son habitude, il la raccompagne jusque chez elle. Et, comme à son habitude, elle ne va pas avoir de réponse. Ce n'est pas grave. Il lui faut sans doute du temps.

La lumière dans la cuisine est allumée, signe que sa mère est déjà rentrée du boulot. Une première depuis plusieurs années – en temps normal, elle reste tard à l'hôpital –. Sa main se pose contre la porte d'entrée. Ses doigts se crispent sur la matière et, finalement, elle se retourne pour lui faire face.

Elle descend les deux marches puis, d'un mouvement plutôt soudain, ses bras entourent la taille de l'étudiant qui se raidit. Il n'a pas l'air habitué. Mais après deux minutes au moins, il se détend. Une de ses mains se faufile dans ses cheveux et ses ongles grattent son crâne. Erza se retient de ronronner de satisfaction et, à la place, enlève sa tête enfouie dans le torse ferme et musclée – sans même parler de son parfum captieux –.

« Quoi ?, murmure-t-il en caressant doucement sa joue. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

Elle ne sait jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui. Tantôt il est distant, tantôt il est démonstratif. Sa chaleur l'emmène ailleurs et elle s'interroge sur ce qu'il cache au plus profond de son cœur – ce muscle qu'elle entend battre violemment dans sa poitrine –.

« J'aimerai… que tu me dises ce que tu ressentes. »

Il roule des yeux mais passe à son tour ses bras sur ses épaules pour qu'elle enfonce une nouvelle fois sa tête contre son torse. Est-il gêné par cette simple idée ? En voilà une idée craquante. Elle agrippe légèrement le manteau dans son dos – en ignorant celui qui est braqué dans le sien, celui appartenant sans doute à sa mère qui les espionne depuis la cuisine –. Sa respiration est lente et régulière et la berce. Elle aime ça.

« Est-ce que ça a une réelle importance ?

\- Pour moi, oui. Sauf si tu ne veux pas me parler alors j'arrêterai de-

\- _Erza_ , tu es cruelle. »

Un battement manque à la mélodie. Son ventre se tord.

« Je ne suis pas… _doué_ avec les mots. M'exprimer c'est… ce n'est pas pour moi. »

Il y a son nez qui se retrouve dans ses cheveux puis ses lèvres finissent par effleurer sa joue. Elle retient un gémissement de surprise sous les dents attrapant le lobe de son oreille droite.

« Si tu veux, je peux te montrer, finit-il par dire d'un ton narquois. Je suis plus fort là-dessus. »

Comme électrifiée, la demoiselle fait un pas en arrière mais il la rattrape. Il maintient une emprise relativement ferme sur sa taille et son visage est dangereusement proche du sien. Ses paupières se ferment quand sa bouche se frotte contre ses propres lèvres. Elle n'a pas réalisé qu'elle s'est penchée vers l'arrière pour éviter de tomber dans son piège – et dans un recoin de sa tête, elle imagine déjà l'accueil de sa mère –.

« Tu n'aimes pas cette idée _Scarlett_?, chuchote-t-il.

\- Je préfère celle où tu t'exprimes clairement, Fernandez. »

Il grogne de frustration.

« Sois patiente dans ce cas. »

Oh, elle a largement le temps maintenant. Après tout, il s'est déjà entièrement dévoilé en moins de quelques minutes. Elle attend juste qu'il lui souffle certains mots voulus dans le creux de son oreille.


	9. Quote 9

**Alisha Horiraito :** Si si et j'aime beaucoup cette expression. Les gestes sont largement plus efficaces et montrent bien des choses... ton côté pervers refait vite surface :p. Je vais combler ce manque et arrêter ta bouderie !

 **Lilo :** Et oui, le rating **M** du chapitre sept n'était pas là pour rien ; il était autant présent pour la violence que pour les légères références osées ;). Malheureusement, ce ne sera pas la dernière fois que je ferai un coup comme ça x).

 **Guest 1 :** J'aime bien doser entre la violence et le doux. Comme ça, les personnes lisant respirent un peu x). Et c'est normal que tu puisses avoir peur...

 **Jerza1 :** Mais tu sais bien que je les tue de temps à autre, je change juste le mode opératoire :').

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Rating :** M

* * *

 **QUOTE 9**

 _«_ _I just want you to be happy too. And naked._ »

* * *

La tempête de neige est violente et a considérablement réduit la visibilité. Garder un contact avec les autres fugitifs est devenu complexe, davantage encore lorsque le vent a redoublé de force. Les flocons se sont accrochés sur eux, leurs pas deviennent réduits à de petites foulées et le froid pénètre leurs nombreuses couches de vêtements. La chaîne qu'ils ont formé est éclatée. Gerald sent juste la présence persistante de la rouquine derrière lui. Il espère que ses camarades ont réussi à trouver un refuge dans les alentours comme ils viennent de le faire.

« Mince… »

Le recherché s'arrache à la contemplation des parois de la petite grotte – la matière est froide sous ses doigts gelés – pour accorder toute son attention à Erza qui mord ses lèvres. Son regard croise le sien et il hausse les sourcils.

« … on a perdu nos bagages, on a aucune nourriture et encore moins de contact avec les autres. Pour couronner le tout, nos vêtements sont entièrement trempés. »

Et le fait est que, plus tôt, ils ont combattu deux guildes noires rassemblées. La magie en eux ne s'est pas réellement rechargée, faute d'avoir tenté de maintenir une certaine chaleur en eux pour ne pas plier sous la monstrueuse intempérie. La situation est délicate. Il n'a qu'un simple sac contenant une grande couverture.

Le froissement du tissu l'arrache à ses pensées et la chaleur monte brusquement en lui. La guerrière ne perd pas de temps et a déjà commencé à se débarrasser de ses habits trempés – pour l'occasion, elle ne porte pas son habituel armure massive mais un genre plus différent, ressemblant plus au style de la guilde clandestine qu'il dirige –. Sa gorge est sèche. Il tourne la tête, quelque peu gêné, pour éviter des coups d'yeux malheureux aptes à lui ôter la raison.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu vas tomber malade si tu restes ainsi. »

La suite des événements est juste un tourbillon de gestes et de paroles embarrassantes. La seconde d'après, il est allongé derrière elle, complètement nu, en train de partager le maigre tissu qui les protège à peine.

« Gerald, souffle-t-elle.

\- Hum ?

\- Viens plus près. J'ai froid. »

Il a la fulgurante envie de se cacher quelque part – ailleurs, loin de cette grotte qui force le destin –. Néanmoins, il obtempère. La sensation de sa peau contre la sienne est inégalable. C'est bon et chaud. Les fesses de la mage sont définitivement plaquées contre son entre-jambes et il manque de s'étouffer plus d'une fois quand elle gesticule. Quand elle cesse enfin de bouger, Gerald se permet d'attraper la masse de ses cheveux d'une main pour caler son visage sur son épaule. Elle pousse un soupir.

À vrai dire, il est bien trop maladroit. Il ne sait pas vraiment comment agir – et surtout où mettre ses bras –. Actuellement, celui qualifié de mage maléfique et terriblement dangereux est aussi raide qu'une blanche en bois. Ses muscles sont tendus à l'extrême, faute d'avoir l'odeur unique de la tant renommée Titania en plein dans les narines. Et c'est sans doute aussi à cause de l'épiderme horriblement doux qui se frotte encore contre le sien.

« Je sens ta nervosité d'ici. »

Un gémissement plaintif manque de remonter de sa gorge.

« Tu ne veux pas te détendre un peu ?

\- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, marmonne-t-il. Je n'arrive pas à me positionner. »

Ses mouvements sont plutôt rapides. Il ne voit rien venir. Alors ses bras ne sont plus le long de son propre corps mais enroulés autour de celui de la demoiselle. Son dos touche parfaitement son torse et une de ses paumes est négligemment posée sur le ventre plat et finement dessiné. Sous la surprise, sa jambe s'est faufilée entre celles féminines. Il se demande si c'est le gel qui brûle ainsi son corps où la personne fermement collée à lui.

Son esprit s'égare une nouvelle fois – parce que maintenant, Gerald est confus et rempli d'idée auxquelles il n'est pas censé penser et tout ce qu'il a envie, c'est de les exaucer –. Ça explique tout. Voilà la raison pour laquelle son pouce danse et que sa main descend, descend, descend et, _oh_ , termine entre les cuisses serrées. Et, tandis qu'elle est censée le repousser, Erza _gémit_. Il n'y aucun reproche, juste une respiration qui a perdu de son calme et une présence qui devient plus insistante.

C'est à l'aveugle qu'il découvre son intimité. Ses doigts se glissent avec aisance entre les plis humides. Elle est cruellement réceptive au moindre de ses effleurements. Il augmente la pression après chaque caresse, gagnant des sons divinement plaisants venant le bercer et le titiller. Quand elle se met à onduler des hanches, il sait qu'il est fini – son érection en devient douloureuse et la bête à l'intérieur de lui l'implore de la posséder –. Son autre main glisse sous son bras pour la plaquer davantage contre lui dès lors où son index pénètre son sexe chaud. Il sent des doigts fins agripper son poignet sous ses gestes indécents – tout comme il entend les supplications de la jeune femme –.

Ses dents se plantent à un endroit, quelque part dans son cou, alors que sa langue savoure sa peau pâle et à peine striée de cicatrices. Peu de temps après, Erza atteint son apothéose – elle sert violemment les cuisses autour de sa main tout en murmurant son prénom entre deux souffles irréguliers –. Son visage est rouge et ses lèvres sont entrouvertes. Une fine mèche écarlate barre son front.

Et quand elle prend la parole, le fugitif réalise qu'il a commis une grosse, _grosse_ erreur. Il a dérapé, a franchi la limite qu'il s'est volontairement imposé pour le bien de cette guerrière le poussant à tous les crimes. Mais il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir à cet acte idiot parce qu'elle le renverse et que sa bouche s'écrase tout contre la sienne. La rugosité du sol ne l'intéresse pas, étant bien trop concentré par la manière qu'elle a de remuer son bassin.

Elle mord sa lèvre inférieure et il en grogne, odieusement excité par son simple corps nu se mouvant au dessus du sien. Elle veut sa mort, il en est plus que persuadé. Son self-contrôle commence à s'effilocher. Sa main est douce et froide et habile quand elle saisit sa verge tendue. Il bloque le râle de contentement qui menace de le trahir mais craque quand elle dérape le long de son cou – avec sa langue – tout en instaurant un rythme régulier avec sa paume et ses doigts.

« E-Erza, stop… i-il ne- nous ne- _oh Seigneur_. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter une telle torture ? Erza le rend fou. Ses baisers ont le goût de l'interdit. Elle est un fruit défendu qu'il a beaucoup trop convoité. Ses ongles grattent ses abdominaux contractés tandis qu'elle délaisse de sa bouche son sexe. Son visage revient au dessus et ses cheveux forment comme un rideau de soie. Ses yeux brûlent de désir. Son index le fait se taire alors qu'il s'est apprêté à protester.

« Tais-toi, chuchote-t-elle. J'ai besoin que tu sois heureux, toi aussi. »

Mais nu, ça, il l'est déjà – le supplément est juste arrivé plus tôt que prévu –.


	10. Quote 10

Aujourd'hui, le dixième chapitre du petit recueil. Il est légèrement différent de d'habitude, dans le sens où vous pouvez le placer comme une mise en bouche : le thème de cet écrit sera celui du cinquantième chapitre de **Des moments de la vie** , donc faites-vous donc une petite idée et même un avis ;).

* * *

 **Alisha Horiraito :** De toute façon, tu n'as jamais ta dose de lemon...

 **Lilo :** J'espère que ton impatience va être récompensée avec celui-là :).

 **Jerza1 :** Ouh, tu veux aller dans ma tête ? Tu n'as pas peur toi ! :')

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Rating :** T

* * *

 **QUOTE 10**

« _The Devil is real. And he's not a little red man with horns and a tail. He can be beautiful._

 _'Cause he's a fallen angel, and he used to be God's favorite. »_

* * *

Ses yeux s'évadent sur une silhouette familière. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle le voit ici, surtout à proximité d'un bar ou même ses rues, ou tout simplement dans le centre-ville bondé. Il est agile, grand et élancé, aussi doux que fort, intelligent, observateur. Il y a son regard sur elle. C'est comme s'il le transperce. La foule n'est plus rien, tout semble brûler faute de ses orbes verts qui scintillent – menacent, hésitent, révèlent –. Sa présence est imposante, tant qu'il a définitivement éradiqué tout ce qui se trouve tout près d'eux. Le sol a ses pieds ne semble plus droit. L'atmosphère se tord, est perturbée, craint ses pas lents et mesurés. Que fait-il ?

Quelque chose se dégage – et elle n'arrive pas à dire si c'est bon ou mauvais parce que, _Seigneur_ , est-ce de la peur qui circule dans son métabolisme ? Elle se demande si partir loin de lui n'est pas le mieux –. Cette maigre impression se renforce, la titille. Son souffle se bloque dans sa gorge. Tout vêtu de noir, Gerald ne laisse pas entrevoir la moindre espérance de sécurité – non, c'est horriblement l'inverse –. Elle se sent comme une proie, comme cette pauvre bête qu'il lui a amené avec sa jeune amie. Elle est terrorisée. Son sang se glace et tout son être lui crie de prendre ses jambes à son cou, de partir loin de lui, loin de cette personne.

 _Loin de ce prédateur_.

Tout son quotidien a pris une tournure bien trop inappropriée. Elle ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Alors elle finit par reculer, tente de mettre le plus d'espace possible entre lui et elle. Puis elle se fige parce que devant elle est apparue quelqu'un d'inattendu, dont l'aura est exactement le contraire des ténèbres rongeant le cœur de cet homme – mais est-ce que c'en est réellement un ? Le doute persiste, s'incruste –.

Les habitants de la ville continuent leurs affaires, comme si rien n'est en train de se produire, comme si ces deux êtres fascinants ne sont pas là. Et ils se jaugent, se parlent silencieusement. Les talons sur le sol dallé font plus de bruit qu'eux. Et puis, d'un mouvement soudain, le grand brun – Simon – se retourne et ses yeux trahissent son inquiétude.

« Tu dois t'en aller, maintenant ! »

La beauté fracassante de Gerald n'est pas entachée par le sourire mauvais dévoilant ses dents parfaites – sans même parler des canines un peu trop aiguisées – ou même par ses prunelles plus sombres. Ainsi, elle réalise. Elle se souvient de ces mots que son ami lui a chuchoté une fois.

La cœur de chaque personne n'est pas tout le temps bon et lumineux, d'une clarté raisonnable ou bien d'une neutralité effarante. Chaque humain est différent. Et, alors, de ce simple fait si évident, il est tout naturel que les âmes corrompues par les pires pêchés puissent exister. Les personnes touchées n'en sont pas nécessairement défigurées, bien que ce soit souvent le cas. Les exceptions existent.

Et Gerald en est l'une d'elle.


	11. Quote 11

**Alisha Horiraito :** Mais il sera bel et bien un parfait homme au lit, oh ne t'en fais pas, j'y ai veillé :') je dois juste reformuler la fin, tu sais...

 **Lilo :** Alors j'ai réussi à augmenter l'impatience générale, yes !

 **Jerza1 :** C'est bien pour ça que Gerald est dangereux ;).

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Rating :** T

* * *

(UA)

* * *

 **QUOTE 11**

« _I like looking at you when you're not paying attention because I think that's when you're the most_

 _beautiful because you're not trying you're just being you, and to me that's better than any picture you or anyone else could ever take._ »

* * *

Elle est concentrée. Il le voit à ses sourcils : ils sont froncés et il y a ce petit pli, là, juste entre eux. Ses lèvres forment une ligne droite qui s'interrompt quand des dents jouent avec la chair molle. Ses ongles tambourinent la table en bois puis ses doigts tournent une page du manuel de physique.

Elle est belle. Il l'admire, comme à chaque fois : les mots se tassent dans sa gorge mais ce n'est pas grave, comme ils sont dans une bibliothèque et que le silence est prioritaire. Deux mèches écarlates encadrent son visage, le reste est accroché en un chignon pas vraiment sophistiqué. Il préfère ça.

Elle est fatiguée. Des cernes ont creusées sous ses yeux marrons : marrons n'est peut-être pas la bonne couleur, tant ils possèdent de nuances – le brun se transforme en chocolat puis en caramel baigné d'or –. Il aime voir ce changement s'opérer, étant le reflet des émotions qui tourbillonnent en elle.

Elle a fini par le regarder. Il se redresse rapidement, rougissant, gêné. Elle bat des cils – des longs cils noirs – et se met à sourire. Pas un petit sourire, plus un sourire qui fait frémir le coin de ses lèvres avant de dévoiler ses dents blanches. C'est sincère.

« J'ai quelque chose sur le visage pour que tu me fixes comme ça ? »

Gerald secoue la tête de gauche à droite – c'est absurde, même si elle a un défaut, elle est capable de le rendre parfait –.

Elle pose son crayon et se penche vers l'avant. Ses coudes se posent sur la table. Il s'est reculé – a rencontré le dossier de la chaise –. Il hausse un sourcil sous son air taquin et ne peut que remarquer qu'elle est tout autant belle avec cet éclat mesquin dans les yeux. Aucune photo ne peut retranscrire tout ce qui irradie d'elle.

« Alors quoi ? »

Il entrouvre la bouche. Il ne sait pas trop quoi dire – il a encore du mal à communiquer aussi facilement avec elle –.

« Rien.

\- _Rien_? »

Elle a cette manie de le pousser. Ce n'est pas méchant, c'est plus une certaine curiosité maladive qu'elle exploite un peu trop.

« Tu es sûr ? »

Erza Scarlett est le genre de filles que tout homme censé espère dégoter : belle, grande, un corps parfait – qu'il a un peu trop vu – avec un visage éclatant, une personnalité aussi incroyable que son caractère, des amis incroyables. Elle a tout pour elle. _Tout_.

« J'ai quand même envie de savoir tu sais. »

Son regard s'échappe sur sa droite pour éviter de la voir _elle_ , dans son ensemble – décolleté compris dans le lot –. Il lève un peu la tête. La chaleur est montée d'un cran.

« Allez Gerald, le supplie-t-elle, c'est méchant de faire languir une dame ainsi. »

Un rire lui échappe et il plaque aussitôt une paume contre sa bouche. Faire du bruit, se faire remarquer, ça, non, ce n'est pas pour lui. Elle glousse puis appuie sa joue contre sa main. Elle l'étudie encore, attend sans doute sa réponse. Donc il cède.

« Je pensais juste que tu étais vraiment belle. »

La sincérité débordante de ses paroles lui échappe – et la jeune femme en est surprise –. Elle sursaute, se relève, les yeux écarquillés. Elle a pris un souffle fragile. Le sourire qui a disparu revient, plus ravageur, et elle attrape sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents tout en plongeant dans ses prunelles.

« Vous, monsieur Fernandez, savez comment parler à une femme. »

Il siffle d'embarras et reprend sa lecture – celle qu'il a abandonné pour la contempler –. Ses doigts tripotent ses mèches azurées pour apaiser la cadence de son cœur – _raté_ –. Un post-it se pose tout près des pages du manuel et attire son attention. Il hausse un sourcil.

 _« Tu n'es pas mal non plus_. »


	12. Quote 12

**Alisha Horiraito :** Donc ce n'est pas dérangeant si Gerald est niais ? Je vois, hum hum, je prends des notes x).

 **Lilo :** Et voilà pour te rassasier un peu :').

 **Jerza1 :** Fuck yeah, Gerald est un top modèle !

 **Guest 1 :** Un peu de douceur ne fait jamais de mal, de temps en temps :).

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Rating :** M

* * *

 **QUOTE 12**

« _Make me run, make me cry, but don't tell me bye bye._ »

* * *

Elle lui a interdit de prononcer ces mots – ces mots qu'elle déteste entendre, surtout venant de sa bouche –. Alors ils sont là, à se regarder fixement, sans même bouger ou parler. La scène n'est pas parfaite, elle a besoin d'être plus près de lui.

Ses mains se glissent dans ses cheveux – c'est doux et soyeux, les fines mèches s'écartent à son passage –. Les pieds de la chaise en bois ont raclé le sol quand il a tenté de se reculer, comme brûlé par son approche lente mais définitive. Gerald a relevé la tête et elle chevauche ses jambes – le frottement de leurs vêtements est à peine audible –. Son souffle caresse sa mâchoire carrée qu'elle embrasse délicatement.

« Erza. »

Elle mord douloureusement ses lèvres – parce qu'à l'intérieur d'elle, il y a cette tempête qui ravage tout et qui chamboule ses fichus sentiments –. Sa voix est suave et grave, elle l'apprécie mais la déteste tant. Quand il murmure son prénom ainsi, elle _sait_. Elle refuse juste de le concevoir – souffrir n'est plus une chose qu'elle peut supporter –.

« Tais-toi. »

Ses paroles doivent sans doute sonner comme une supplication – et c'est bien ce qu'elles sont –. Le point de non-retour est beaucoup trop près. Elle peut le sentir et c'est ce qu'elle redoute le plus. Donc voilà la suite des événements, un mélange de lamentations qui se mue en des gémissements impatients et des cris volés.

Sa présence la réchauffe de toute part. Gerald incline alors la tête et fait chuter ses lèvres sur la courbe de ses seins – un soulagement provisoire –. Une de ses mains s'aventure. Elle découvre son ventre plat puis la ligne de ses hanches. L'index s'accroche à la dentelle de sa culotte et la dentelle finit à ses pieds – puis par terre, loin d'eux –.

La tête sur l'oreiller, les yeux fermés, Erza suit chaque mouvement entre ses cuisses écartées. Chaque pression, chaque glissement subtil de son doigt apporte une nouvelle pièce. Une chaleur se met alors à envahir son corps, bien plus vive qu'avant, qui se répand sous sa peau, dans ses veines, avant de se loger dans le creux de son ventre.

Son corps se tord alors – peut-être à cause de ses baisers ou de ses caresses, ou de cette langue qui finit par goûter son intimité –. Une vague de plaisir la bouleverse, la frappe, la rend extatique. La passion s'est emparée d'elle au point de la rendre aveugle. Pourtant elle le sent en elle, dur et chaud, aussi désespéré qu'elle.

Son bassin s'emboîte au sien avec une aisance troublante. Sous la pulpe de ses doigts, les muscles de son dos roulent sous l'effort. Sa peau luit érotiquement sous le faible éclairage. Son souffle a fini par se mêler au sien – alors ses yeux plongent dans les siens –. La guerrière pose une paume sur la joue tatouée d'une manière amoureuse – car elle l'est, elle l'est si intensément –. Et quand elle bat des cils, sa vision change.

Ce n'est plus la nuit. À la place, les rayons de soleil baignent le lit d'un halo doré.

C'est haletante qu'Erza se réveille, seule, dans ce lit si grand et froid. Son cœur bat frénétiquement alors que ses muscles se détendent un à un – la tension se dissipe du mieux qu'elle le peut, désertant cette enveloppe dépourvue de bonheur –. La réalité la rattrape toujours ainsi, si cruellement qu'elle se demande encore pourquoi elle encaisse ça.

Elle passe une main sur son visage fatigué. Elle hésite entre rire et pleurer – ou juste les deux, quitte à vraiment être folle –. Même alors que son absence se fait – ignoblement – ressentir, elle _continue_ de l'attendre. Elle n'a jamais arrêté. La raison reste simple – presque stupide –.

Gerald ne lui a jamais dit au revoir – _jamais –_. Pas même alors qu'elle a décidé de lui courir après, pas même alors qu'elle a versé des larmes d'amertume, de chagrin, de regrets. Non. Ces mots n'ont jamais dépassé la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle a besoin de cette promesse silencieuse, de celle qui lui assure que, dans tous les cas, par n'importe quels moyens, son chemin finira par le mener à elle, encore et toujours.


	13. Quote 13

Parce que comme je suis fière d'avoir assez de réseau, je publie.

* * *

 **Alisha Horiraito :** Je devrai me convertir définitivement dans les lemons avec toi…

 **Jerza1 :** Oh oui, un dieu vivant *bave*

 **Lilo :** Heureusement que je peux encore surprendre mes lecteurs et lectrices :p.

 **Guest 1 :** Tout le monde a l'air d'aimer ses rêves… :')

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Rating :** T

* * *

(UA)

* * *

 **QUOTE** **13**

« _When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew._ »

* * *

Chaque jour, il fait le même chemin. Sa routine n'a jamais été bouleversé. Cependant, comme pour tout début d'histoire, il y a un « mais » qui finit par traîner. Gerald Fernandez, du haut de ses dix-neuf ans, ne fait pas exception avec cette logique ancestrale.

Ça a d'abord commencé avec du retard. Beaucoup de retard. Les excuses sont nombreuses – un réveil qui n'a pas sonné, un chat trop entêté qui refuse de rentrer, une vieille dame ayant besoin d'aide, une circulation mauvaise –. Sauf que ce n'est pas très important. Du moins, la phénoménale gueule de bois qu'il se coltine l'aide à énormément relativiser pour ne pas sombrer dans une migraine plus désagréable.

Son absence remarquée par trois camarades de fac s'est enchaînée par un trébuchement. Le genre qui finit douloureux. Les marches sont dangereuses – et il est heureux que personne est assisté à cette chute risible –. Sa cheville le lance un peu, faute de se l'être quelque peu tordue. Se faire mal ne lui plaît pas. Son compte bancaire touche de près le négatif et sa maigre bourse d'étudiant n'arrive pas avant un moment donc, aller chez le médecin ? Non, ce n'est certainement pas dans ses plans.

Pour continuer cette journée désastreuse – parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour la qualifier – le jeune homme a oublié les fiches récapitulatives pour son oral. Le même oral qui influence son semestre. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'a pas plongé son nez dans des révisions, au contraire, mais qu'avoir eu la fâcheuse idée de festoyer hier ne lui a pas permis d'être entièrement prêt pour ce jour fatidique.

Voilà donc une déprime qui le guette pour l'après-midi, celui qu'il est censé passer avec Ultia. La même Ultia qui a annulé à la dernière minute parce que son compagnon est malade – et qu'elle n'a envie qu'il meurt d'une petite fièvre qui a l'air de le terrasser –.

Alors, oui, l'étudiant est sur le campus plutôt calme de l'université, sous un soleil chaleureux et un ciel bleu, allongé sur l'herbe, avec pour seule occupation une douce musique menaçant de l'embarquer vers un profond sommeil.

Le « mais » débarque maintenant.

Il s'est d'abord matérialisé avec un parfum. L'odeur est fruitée, florale. Elle est subjuguante, tant que lorsque la brise a le malheur de s'arrêter, Gerald se redresse subitement. Il tourne la tête, désireux d'en trouver la provenance.

Le « mais » s'est alors transformé en une jeune femme. Une belle jeune femme. Elle porte une robe blanche, parfaite, qui rend ses cheveux écarlates bien plus voyants. Les mêmes qu'elle prend dans une main experte pour les tordre en un chignon négligé – mais ce n'est pas grave parce que ça lui donne un air plus merveilleux encore –. Son souffle se perd tandis qu'elle regarde dans sa direction.

Ses yeux sont marrons. Ou caramels ? L'ambre a fondu dedans pour couler en une rivière paisible, celle dans laquelle il se noie. Son cœur fait le traître – il a arrêté de battre pour repartir avec une rapidité qui oblige son pouls à s'affoler –. Ses lèvres devenues sèches s'entrouvrent mais aucun son veut sortir.

Des doigts fins remettent une mèche rouge derrière son oreille, ses prunelles toujours ancrées dans les siennes. Il voit le coin de sa bouche tressauter. Il arrive à percevoir le moindre ses petits mouvements et c'est peut-être incroyablement cliché, stupide, incohérent, mais là, _là_ , maintenant, sous la brûlure de son regard, son âme vibre et s'emballe, désire s'unir avec celle de la rouquine.

Le sourire sur son visage dévoile ses dents blanches et parfaites. L'honnêteté le transperce, manque de l'achever pour de bon – et elle le sait, oui –.

Le « mais » n'est alors plus juste une demoiselle apparue soudainement.

Il est aussi un détour vers des sentiments tumultueux.

Et une histoire qu'il n'est pas prêt d'oublier.


	14. Quote 14

**Alisha Horiraito :** Bon, tu m'aimes toujours alors ? Ou pas ? :')

 **Jyn T :** Encore merci d'apprécier ce que je fais, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir :).

 **Jerza1 :** Je suppose qu'on peut le considérer comme une suite.

 **Lilo :** J'espère que tu vas aussi fondre pour là ;).

 **Guest 1 :** Oh, on dirait que tu en as marre de voir un Gerald un peu mou :p.

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Rating :** T

* * *

(UA - peut être considéré comme la suite du précédent -).

* * *

 **QUOTE 14**

« _I was addicted to the way he said my name._ »

* * *

Il l'a dit normalement. D'un ton plat, morne. Il n'a pas insisté sur les lettres, n'a pas insufflé une émotion particulière. Non, il a juste prononcé son prénom. Une maigre salutation – alors elle devine qu'il est fatigué et que sa seule envie est de s'écrouler sur une des tables de l'amphithéâtre –.

Le jour suivant, son ténor a changé. Il est plus joyeux et reposé, vibrant d'une sérénité qui l'atteint. Ses mots la détendent automatique et elle en oublie ses angoisses pour l'examen qui a lieu dans cinq minutes. Quand elle remarque que le temps s'est écoulé, la boule dans son ventre revient, plus tenace que jamais. Et puis il souffle son prénom avec un sourire tout en glissant une main furtive dans sa chevelure de feu – et, devant sa copie, elle essaie d'ignorer à quel point son cœur s'est lâchement emballé –.

Son soupir a attiré son attention, bien que ce soit bref. Elle devine alors à la flamme dans ses yeux qu'il est toujours en colère. Il a pris soin d'articuler son prénom à la fin de sa phrase et le courroux qui brûle encore en lui est tel un couteau qui la poignarde violemment. Pourtant elle ne réplique pas. Elle sait que ça va passer, comme à chaque fois, et se focalise sur autre chose que lui.

Il lui aura fallu deux – longues – semaines pour que la pilule passe. Elle ne s'en est pas plainte, s'est convaincue que c'est mieux que rien et que mieux vaut tard que jamais. Sa récompense a été toute trouvé. Il l'a redit. Il l'a chuchoté près de son oreille. Taquin, arrogant. Ce fut bref mais comme une dose après une période trop dure – donc elle n'a pas retenu le muscle dans sa poitrine qui s'est emballé, ni même les papillons de s'inviter dans son estomac ou encore à la rougeur qu'elle déteste de monter à ses joues –.

Le mois qui a suivi s'est avéré intéressant bien que surprenant – quoique surprenant n'est peut-être pas le bon mot –. Ses doigts tambourinent le volant. Ses yeux s'égarent sur sa droite pour trouver le visage pensif du jeune homme qui regarde par la fenêtre ouverte. Une seconde, deux secondes, trois secondes et le voilà qu'il tourne la tête. La tension revient, plus lourde qu'avant – et le souvenir d'un presque baiser titille son esprit turbulent –. Le feu est encore rouge. Les idées folles s'accumulent. C'est sans doute la raison qui l'a poussé à se pencher vers elle soudainement, trouvant ses lèvres entrouvertes et sèches sous l'intensité. Elle l'entend rire et souffler son prénom pour lui indiquer qu'elle peut reprendre la route.

Sa voix est timide. Son cœur rate un battement – parce qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude de le voir si vulnérable –. L'instant qui suit, ses bras l'entourent et il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux. Elle entend le propre rythme chamboulé qui bat dans sa cage thoracique. C'est doux et irrégulier. Les minutes s'écoulent et puis-

« _Erza_. »

Tout a changé. Pour la première fois, le son qui s'échappe de sa gorge n'a pas la même vibration. Elle est plus sûre, forte, grave et rauque. Les lettres ont roulé sur sa langue et elle peut jurer que son accent s'est immiscé. Son bas-ventre s'est enflammé et la voilà fébrile. Il le sait. En profite. Attaque. Son dos est contre le mur, une porte puis le matelas. Elle se sent vivante, entière et s'extasie sous son toucher unique. Les habits disparaissent un à un, les laissant nus. Peau contre peau, elle expire son prénom et il dit le sien, en échange, dans un grognement étouffé par un baiser sur une hanche.

Son monde s'emballe. Elle frémit, gémit, se réfugie dans un endroit où sa tête se vide pendant que son corps se consume. Et elle sombre un peu plus, ses ongles douloureusement plantés dans le dos musclé du garçon. Ses jambes serrent étroitement sa taille pour qu'il reste – pour qu'il ne s'enfuit pas encore une fois pour une raison absurde –. Une main se contracte sur la tête de lit pendant qu'il pousse plus profondément encore. Sa bouche s'ouvre mais aucun son en sort.

« Dis mon nom. »

Son ordre berce sa conscience au bord de la chute.

« _Dis-le_. »

Sa tête est rejetée en arrière. Son dos s'est agréablement cambré. Alors les positions s'échangent et ils tombent du lit, agrippant le drap dans cette chute imprévue. Ils gloussent, les muscles encore bouillonnants et le plaisir coulant dans leurs veines. Ses doigts passent dans les mèches bleues et elle pousse ta tête vers la sienne pour un baiser.

« _Gerald_. »

Il sourit.

« Encore. »


	15. Quote 15

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Rating :** T

* * *

(UA - vous pouvez le placer dans Stone Age).

* * *

 **QUOTE 15**

« You're a bad idea but I like bad ideas. »

* * *

« Oh, tu es de retour ?, lance Luxus en lui administrant une claque dans le dos. Ça fait plaisir de revoir ta tête ici, Gerald. Ces abrutis commençaient à me taper sur le système. »

Un sourire s'esquisse sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il joue tranquillement avec le collier où une canine est accrochée. Quand il arrête, elle vient se frotter contre son torse. Son regard curieux se promène sur les huttes richement décorées – qui sont nouvelles, car il n'en garde aucun souvenir – puis sur le tas de bois placé au centre du village – le même genre que ceux pour une fête –. Une certaine joie de vivre s'est installée. Et, tout aussi bizarrement, une demoiselle est passée, accompagnée par Natsu qui gigote dans tous les sens pour provoquer Grey, retenue par une fille à la chevelure ondulée.

Son sourcil gauche se hausse.

« Je suis parti pendant deux lunes et votre guerre avec les femmes est finie ? »

Le grand blond hausse les épaules avec un air grognon. Son manteau de fourrure bouge un peu sous la légère brise qui secoue les feuilles des arbre environnants.

« Comment ?

\- La blonde, là-bas, répond-il. Elle a fini par réconcilier nos deux clans. Résultat, on en forme plus qu'un. Tout est en pleine expansion et le vieux semble fier de ça. »

Et, au final, c'est peu de le dire. Gerald s'est vite rendu compte que l'ancien du village n'hésite pas à fêter cette alliance qu'il juge parfaite. Les nuits sont donc bercées par le crépitement des flammes d'un immense feu, adoucies par le rire et les chants, inoubliables par la beauté d'un ciel étoilé changeant.

Il aurait pu se contenter de ça, de cette délicieuse ambiance dont se lasser s'avère impossible. Oui, _il aurait pu_.

En un jour atypique, elle est apparue. Son corps à la peau pâle, à peine protégé par son armure révélatrice. Ses longs cheveux écarlates remuant avec le vent. Ses yeux caramels qui brillent avec férocité. Son visage aux traits fins. Son sourire – doux, amusé, mauvais, taquin, gêné –. Son rire harmonieux, ses lèvres pulpeuses, son odeur sucrée.

Sa réputation est quelque chose qui n'est plus à faire – chaque tribu dans tout Fiore la connaît –. Elle est une guerrière accomplie, n'a peur de rien.

 _Ou presque_.

C'est lors d'une nuit particulièrement calme qu'il a décidé d'agir – ou, plutôt, qu'il a trouvé assez de courage pour se lancer –.

Tout a été question de rapidité et de patience.

Ses mains ont trouvé ses joues pour prendre en coupe son visage. Sa bouche est entrouverte car elle est surprise. Il n'a sans doute que quelques secondes alors Gerald plonge dessus. Une saveur de fraises remplit ses sens et allume une flamme à l'intérieur de lui. Il l'embrasse lentement, presque tendrement, inspire très vite et retourne sur les lèvres rosées. Ses doigts découvrent à l'aveugle sa peau à la douceur incomparable, dessinent les cicatrices qui racontent une histoire, atteignent le creux de ses reins.

Puis une vive douleur se fait ressentir sur la tendre chair de sa lèvre inférieure et il s'écarte avec un gémissement plaintif et les yeux écarquillés. Le goût du sang remplace celui qui a inondé son esprit, rejoint par la souffrance d'un coup porté dans son ventre qui l'a cloué sur le sol herbeux.

« Je t'avais dit qu'elle était une mauvaise idée. » s'esclaffe Luxus le lendemain, en constatant son état.

Peut-être, mais Gerald aime ça.


	16. Quote 16

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Rating :** T

* * *

(UA).

* * *

 **QUOTE 16**

« _What was it like to lose him ?_ »

* * *

Il ne vient pas à tous les cours mais lorsqu'il est là, il se met au fond de l'amphithéâtre, sans même sortir une feuille. Il est juste là, près d'elle, avec cette même veste en cuir et ce petit gilet à capuche, en dessous, dont il mastique un cordon avec un air absent. Gerald ne la quitte jamais, il ne supporte pas l'idée. Vraiment, être loin d'elle, de ne pas la voir, non, il n'y arrive pas.

Ça la touche – même si elle ne le montre pas, même si elle préfère étouffer ses sentiments et s'exprimer sur ce sujet –. L'habitude est là, savoir qu'il est dans le coin, qu'il est présent en cas de besoin, ça la rassure. Ça l'a toujours rassuré. Elle y a réellement pris goût. En même temps, cette relation qu'ils entretiennent dure depuis longtemps – malgré ça, toutes ses petites attentions, tous les mots doux qu'il lui murmure, tous ses regards et ses sourires, elle ne s'en est jamais lassée – .

Gerald sait la faire rire – rire aux éclats, à en pleurer –. Gerald sait lui arracher des frissons et faire se tordre son estomac de manière délicieuse – une caresse, une parole dont l'intonation est particulière, un soupir sur sa peau sensible –. Gerald sait la détendre – en organisant une sortie, en lui proposant une balade sur sa moto, en la dorlotant –. Gerald sait lui faire plaisir – magiquement, avec des pâtisseries, en lui offrant un nouveau livre qu'elle affectionne, en répondant à chacun de ses désirs avec ardeur –.

Il la complète. Il la complète, autant avec ses qualités que ses défauts. Tout le monde a des défauts – elle ne lui a jamais tenu rigueur de ses colères, de ses moments de doutes profonds, de ses paroles blessantes –.

Mais – il y a toujours un « mais » à un moment ou à un autre – ça n'a pas été suffisant.

Tous les efforts, tous les sacrifices, toutes ces choses qui sont censés les rendre plus forts, plus confiants. Rien de tout ça a été assez. _Rien_. Et c'est tellement frustrant que son cœur se serre douloureusement, qu'elle a envie de hurler et de jeter tout ce qui lui passe sous la main. Ça fait mal, si mal.

Erza n'a jamais aimé se sentir ainsi, si vulnérable et fébrile, si faible. Sauf que c'est plus fort qu'elle et elle s'écroule – comme à chaque fois où ça le concerne, parce qu'il fait indéniablement parti de sa vie, parce qu'il y est encré, qu'il détient chaque once de son être –. Ses larmes coulent, coulent sans arrêts sur sa joues et serrer son maudit oreiller contre elle ne lui procure aucun soulagement, parce que ce n'est pas _lui_ , parce qu'il n'est plus là.

Combien de fois lui a-t-il dit que tout est fini ? De tant de manières, parfois dures et froides, sans dévoiler quoique ce soit. Parfois douces, si douces que ça lui a fait mal, bien plus mal que les fois où il lui a craché des mots injustes et d'autres où le silence a juste été assez évocateur pour qu'elle comprenne.

Pourtant, Gerald est revenu. Il est revenu avec des excuses, en pleurs, ou sûr de lui, il est revenu. Alors elle a accepté, elle a toujours tout accepté parce qu'elle l'aime si _désespérément_ qu'elle est prête à avancer et à ne plus s'attarder sur tous ses écartements, sur toutes ses blessures qui zèbrent ce muscle dans sa poitrine, là, qui essaie de battre et qui lui procure de la souffrance dès qu'elle l'aperçoit.

Exprimer sa peine ne sert plus à rien. Les mots n'ont jamais été assez forts pour ça. Et puis, sa gorge se serre dès qu'elle tente de parler de lui, de ce qu'elle ressent. Sa tristesse la ronge, la consume. Chaque petit conseil rime avec « tourner la page ». Sauf que, quand bien même elle le souhaite, qu'elle tente encore et encore, elle ne peut pas. Erza ne peut pas faire ce livre qu'elle tient entre ses mains tremblantes car elle l'a compris dès l'instant où des sentiments ont vu le jour pour ce garçon brisé.

Cette histoire n'a pas de fin heureuse – pas maintenant, pas alors que les disputes se font plus déchirantes, pas alors que la destruction prend le dessus sur l'amour –. Le vide est juste là pour l'accompagner et s'incruster dans son âme dévastée. Ça la rend folle, ce silence. Ce silence et être seule, laissée à elle-même avec ses pires craintes et peines. Il y a sa respiration irrégulière, l'évier qui goutte, le bruit de ses sanglots, ses reniflements, le froissement des draps.

L'écran de son téléphone s'allume, avec cette question. Cette question qui lui tord les entrailles et lui donne envie de vomir, qui fait jaillir de nouvelles larmes de ses yeux déjà rouges. Ses doigt tapent sur le clavier, lentement, écoutant les cris de son être.

« _It was like hearing every goodbye ever said to me – said at once._ »


	17. Quote 17

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Rating :** T

* * *

(UA)

* * *

 **QUOTE 17**

« _I wanna do bad things to you._ »

* * *

C'est avec un énième soupir qu'elle se mit accroupie. Ses mains se glissent sous le carton qu'elle soulève pour le transporter dans sa toute nouvelle chambre. Une bouffée d'air frais lui fouette le visage quand le ventilo fait enfin sa rotation vers elle. Un soupir de satisfaction lui échappe, ses doigts massent un peu sa nuque endolorie, effleurant les quelques mèches écarlate qui se sont échappées de son chignon.

Avoir trouvé un appartement aussi vite s'est avéré être une véritable aubaine, surtout si proche de l'université. Un soulagement incroyable et parfait, tant que Simon est parvenu à relâcher la pression dès que les papiers ont été signé. Cependant, pour se faire et posséder cette résidence, la seule solution rime avec colocation.

Pour être franche, Erza n'a jamais été une grande fan de ça. Il suffit d'une mauvaise entente pour que les prochains mois soient horriblement longs et plongés dans une constante tension. Un détail dont elle souhaite se passer, surtout que son doux rêve s'est brisé en morceaux : elle n'a certainement pas songé à débuter une vie avec son partenaire accompagné d'une troisième personne qui risque évidemment de gâcher toutes les soirées romantiques.

Donc, oui, voilà le détail fâcheux.

Attaquant un nouveau carton avec une férocité que tous ses proches ont déjà goûté – au moins une fois –, elle entreprit de ranger ses livres sur son étagère. Nul besoin de les cacher, Simon est au courant de son petit péché mignon. Le temps passe vite, après tout déballer des affaires pour faire en sorte que cet appartement soit une nouvelle maison est une tâche très longue.

Il est tard – peut-être aux alentours de dix-huit heures – quand tous les effets personnels dont ils disposent ont trouvé une place convenable. Après un ou deux messages échangés avec son compagnon, Erza s'est dite méritante d'une douche – et elle n'a pas tord –. Ses muscles sont un peu douloureux et crispés et l'eau chaude qui coule sur eux lui arrache un gémissement de contentement. La sueur est remplacée par la magique odeur de son gel douche qu'elle frotte lentement contre sa peau. Elle ne fait pas attention aux minutes qui passent, passent, passent, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le bruit de la porte. Une porte qui a fini claquée, fermement, signe d'une fatigue évidente.

Perplexe, la jeune femme sort de son enclos de douce chaleur. Elle attrape vite une serviette où elle s'y enroule, jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge et hausse un sourcil. Il est tôt, Simon lui a dit qu'il serait là vers vingt heures. Son idée de préparer un repas semble tomber à l'eau et une légère pointe de déception s'empare d'elle – ça fait bien longtemps qu'elle n'a pas pu s'occuper correctement de lui –.

Erza quitte donc la salle de bain en tenant le tissu qui cache ses formes voluptueuses. En a-t-elle vraiment besoin de toute façon ? Il l'a vu nue tant de fois, c'est assez ridicule de se cacher. Et puis, ça peut être une bonne surprise, non ?

À cette simple idée, elle mordille sa lèvre inférieure et rejette ses longs cheveux derrière son épaule. Ses pas sont silencieux et elle finit par s'avancer dans la pièce à vivre. Elle regarde partout mais ne voit personne. Elle aurait imaginé le claquement de porte ? Non, quand même pas. Entendre des bruits, comme ça, sans raison ? Elle est loin d'être parano. Les cloisons sont fines, peut-être, et ce qu'elle a entendu est la porte du voisin.

Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune femme fait demi-tour et se dirige vers sa chambre – une chambre avec un grand lit, si confortable, qui l'appelle et qui lui intime de passer une merveilleuse nuit –. Simon et elle peuvent toujours se rattraper les prochaines fois, pas vrai ?

« Et bien, quel accueil. »

Sursaut.

Ses muscles se figent.

Elle ne connaît pas cette voix. Elle n'est pas aussi grave que celle de Simon, elle l'est, oui, mais est assez douce à entendre. Elle vibre, elle est assez chantante et un accent s'y est invité.

« Erza Scarlett, c'est ça ? »

Deux minutes. Ce n'est quand même p-

« Je suis le colocataire. Arrivé plus tôt. »

Elle retient un gémissement de honte et hésite à se retourner. Elle est en serviette, bon sang ! Mais quelle idée il a eu, aussi, de venir deux jours en avance? Personne ne fait ça ! Et maintenant ? Elle se retourne ou fuit à l'abri d'un regard qui lui perfore le dos depuis cinq minutes ?

Avec une série de jurons mentale qu'elle se destine – mais surtout qu'elle lui destine, avec toute la haine du monde – Erza se retourne lentement pour lui faire face.

Il est grand – mais plus petit que Simon –. Son manches longues est tendu sous des muscles qu'elle devine fermes, entretenus. Il tient un carton contre lui, fermement, et elle remonte son observation vers le visage tout aussi parfait que les fesses qu'elle a – à peine – regardé. Son sourire est en coin, charmeur, séducteur, pendant que ses yeux verts l'étudient tout aussi attentivement. Elle se sent nue – en soit, elle l'est, la serviette ne compte pas trop quand un homme est aussi insistant dans son étude anatomique – .

Sa tête se penche un peu, sa peau est hâlée et elle se demande si elle est douce et chaude, si des frissons peuvent picoter son épiderme lorsqu'elle y posera le bout de ses doigts et-

 _Et rien du tout !_

« Gerald Fernandez, si ça peut t'intéresser. »

Évidemment que ça l'intéresse – pas personnellement, juste parce qu'elle va vivre avec lui aussi –.

« Enchantée, articule-t-elle avec une voix enrouée.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

Ledit Gerald relève légèrement le menton et la fixe davantage.

« Tu es seule ?

\- Simon ne va plus tarder. On pourra mettre en place les règles pour vivre en parfaite harmonie. »

Il rit et remonte le carton.

« Alors pour commencer, remonte ta serviette, même si tu as un charmant décolleté. »

Le cri étranglé qui sort de sa bouche n'est pas le dernier qui a résonné entre les murs de l'appartement. Il y a eu ceux joyeux, désespérés, tristes, colériques, surpris aussi.

Comme celui qu'elle a poussé, quand après quatre mois de colocation Gerald l'a acculé entre le mur et lui. Le bol de céréales qu'elle a tenu entre ses mains est tombé, éparpillant son contenu sur le sol – l'idée de devoir nettoyer ça lui traverse l'esprit, titillant l'énervement qui menace d'exploser depuis ce matin –. Sauf que le regard qu'il pose sur elle balaie toute la matière grise qu'elle possède.

Elle inspire lentement, faute d'une respiration qu'elle trouve rapide – trop rapide –. Erza ne sait plus comment, ni pourquoi tout a basculer si vite vers ça, vers cette manière de la regarder si… envieuse. Ses mains sont de chaque côté de sa tête pendant qu'elle tente de restituer les dernières minutes. Elle a parlé de ses récents problèmes avec Simon – pas des méchants problèmes, juste l'insatisfaction d'une routine qui la lasse peu à peu –.

Gerald lui sourit, il lui sourit de cette manière là, en coin, avec une fossette dans le creux de sa joue. Son corps est secoué de frissons incontrôlables. Son cœur s'affole. Il loupe des battements pendant que chacun de ses muscles se réchauffent. Son ventre se tord d'une délicieuse façon, quelque chose qu'elle a oublié avec Simon – et là, elle se déteste pour penser ça parce que Simon est un garçon parfait, qu'une fille censée recherche, une fille censée comme elle –.

Pas vrai ?

Son odeur l'attaque et elle mord sa lèvre pour se retenir de soupirer, parce qu'il sent divinement bon que c'en est si injuste, parce que sa seule envie est de dévorer son cou où elle voit palpiter son pouls. Elle déglutit quand son souffle balaie sa bouche entrouverte, frémit quand il pose une paume – une paume rugueuse – sur son bras découvert à cause du gilet qui a lâchement glissé de son épaule.

« Pourquoi tu es si tendue ? »

Ses yeux chocolats, trempés dans de l'ambre, se lèvent pour se plonger dans l'océan mordoré des yeux verts, remplis de désir et de luxure. Elle est comme plongée dans une bulle, elle n'entend plus rien à part le bruit de leurs respirations saccadées.

« Si je dois te donner un conseil ma belle… »

Ses doigts de pianiste remontent et dessinent ses clavicules lentement, tortueusement.

« … oublie le prince charmant. »

Il attrape son menton, le lui relève. Ses lèvres effleurent son cou et elle n'arrive pas à arrêter ce gémissement de plaisir qui s'échappe de sa gorge, la trahissant.

« Tournes-toi vers le loup. »

Erza laisse choir ses paupières quand elle sent sa langue sur sa peau. Ses jambes tremblent. Elle a chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. Il est remonté vers son oreille dont il mordille le lobe.

« Il peut mieux te voir, mieux t'entendre… »

Bientôt ses dents attaquent sa lèvre inférieure.

« … et beaucoup mieux te savourer. »

Ce n'est que lorsque Simon est rentré qu'elle se rend enfin compte qu'elle n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre. Elle est toujours là, contre le mur, les joues rouges et un désir bouillonnant dans son bas-ventre.

« Tu vas bien ? »


	18. Quote 18

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Rating** : T

* * *

(UA.)

* * *

 **QUOTE 18**

 **«** _Marry me_ _._ **»**

* * *

Erza, depuis ses vingt ans, n'est techniquement plus ce qu'on peut appeler une vierge. Pourtant, bien avant l'acte en lui-même, elle n'a pas été une sainte. Ses discussions ou bien tout simplement ses romans aux folles histoires lui ont donné un aperçu de ce qui a été prévu. D'ailleurs, désormais, alors qu'elle s'est elle-même enfermée dans sa chambre, elle se rend compte que sa vie est relativement similaire à des clichés, comme le fameux triangle amoureux.

Enfin, elle doute que Gerald éprouve des sentiments à son égard. C'est plus une attirance physique forte et envoûtante qui la pousse à avoir des rêves peu catholique à son sujet. C'est la seule solution qu'elle voit – ça, ou bien qu'il soit un infâme démon venu la tenter et mettre en péril sa relation avec Simon –. En voilà un autre de problème. Simon. Ou, du moins, sa relation. Après tout, il est un bon garçon et, comme elle se le rappelle tous les jours, le genre qu'une fille recherche.

Il est doux et compréhensif, assez timide – voire trop, surtout dans les mauvaises situations où elleveut qu'il prenne des initiatives – il sait cuisiner, il la fait – beaucoup – rire, lui propose des sorties variées, il est aimable, a le cœur sur la main et elle en passe. Faire la liste est long et, pour être franche, elle se demande si elle n'est pas en train de se convaincre de rester avec lui. Peut-être parce qu'elle aime sa zone de confort mais, c'est mal. Il est si droit avec elle, ne lui cache jamais rien et, elle, en ce moment, tout ce qu'elle se dit en le voyant c'est comment peut-il réagir en apprenant qu'elle est davantage attirée par leur colocataire.

Surtout attirée sexuellement.

Pas sentimentalement.

Surtout pas.

Bon, _oui_ , Erza a passé du temps avec lui. En même temps, ils habitent ensemble. Elle aime lui parler, il fait peu de commentaires et attend toujours qu'elle finisse pour poursuivre. Ce qui est bien, en plus, c'est qu'il est de bons conseils. Du moins, pas quand il l'incite à lâcher Simon pour finir dans son lit – comme toutes ses conquêtes qui se pavanent d'abord fièrement avant de repartir discrètement quand les affaires sont finies –.

Un frisson la saisit.

Elle n'a aucune envie d'être comme toutes ces filles qu'il ramasse elle ne sait où. Elle a une dignité et une relation parfaite à respecter, bon sang ! Elle n'a aucune raison d'aller voir ailleurs et encore moins du côté de Gerald. En voilà une belle erreur. Le genre qui s'envenime parce que tout arrêter est compliqué ou impossible.

Alors pourquoi – _pourquoi –_ est-elle en train de toquer à sa porte de chambre ?

Une porte qui s'ouvre et à laquelle il se tient avec un sourire, en étant à moitié nu pour son plus grand plaisir. Elle enroule machinalement une mèche autour de son index puis le regarde en se retenant de frémir – parce que, bien sûr, elle a décidé de venir uniquement vêtue d'un T-shirt trop grand –.

Le regard émeraude se balade sur son corps, sans vergogne. Il se stoppe au niveau de sa poitrine.

Porter un soutien-gorge est inutile, pas quand elle sait exactement ce qu'elle est venue chercher auprès de lui. La honte ne vient même pas titiller son être – et c'est sans doute à cause du vin qui circule dans son organisme –. Elle s'en fiche, elle se dit que Simon n'en saura rien et puis, il est parti en vacances et ne reviendra pas avant plusieurs jours. C'est juste l'histoire d'une fois.

D'une. Toute. Petite. Fois.

Ses doigts se glissent automatiquement dans ses cheveux quand il l'embrasse. Elle retient un gémissement de contentement quand sa langue caresse la sienne, parce que c'est bon, c'est exquis et c'est tout ce qu'elle désire, là maintenant. Il est rapide dans ses mouvements, tant qu'elle se retrouve dans son lit déjà gémissante et bien trop excitée. Ses muscles roulent sous ses paumes, quand elle les descend lentement sur son dos. Sa respiration se bloque à chaque poussée. Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans sa peau halée.

Erza a chaud, si chaud. Ses muscles se détendent avant que son sang se remette à bouillir. Il est bon, appliqué et si sûr de lui que c'en est délectable. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent, ses gémissements se muent en cris et elle se cambre, maintient sa tête entre ses cuisses, frissonne, tremble en laissant choir ses paupières. Ses mains sont rugueuses, son souffle est brûlant, ses grognements lui donnent la sensation d'être une proie prise au piège et c'est grisant de ne rien contrôler, de se laisser aller.

Et puis, elle rouvre les yeux.

Le sourire de Simon est doux, tendre, si amoureux. Il caresse sa joue, lentement. La chaleur quitte son corps en même temps qu'une pointe de déception vient l'attaquer, parce qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle n'a rien eu avec Gerald, que sa fâcheuse tendance à rêver de lui est revenue. – et elle s'en veut, parce qu'elle a l'impression de mentir à Simon à chaque regard, sourire, caresse –.

Peut-être que c'est le moment de tout avouer.

Peut-être que c'est le moment de ne plus se voiler la face.

Peut-être que lui aussi, au fond, ressent ça.

Ce sont quelques mots, ou même un. Elle a juste à lui dire qu'elle veut rompre, qu'elle n'a plus de sentiments amoureux et qu'elle a besoin de temps pour elle. Oui, voilà. Le problème ce n'est pas lui, c'est elle. Erza a besoin d'avoir sa propre vie, qu'elle ne soit pas mêlée à une autre. De quo a-t-elle peur ? Autant se lancer.

Allez.

« J'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner et on a l'appartement pour nous aujourd'hui. »

Encore un peu. Elle peut attendre encore un peu, après le repas, ou même la journée. Ils peuvent parler après tout ça, même si tout semble si incroyablement parfait, comme si tout a été prévu. Une petite voix à l'intérieur d'elle la met en garde mais elle la repousse loin, très loin. Simon est juste magnanime.

C'est pour ça que quand ils marchent dans ce parc éclairé par des lampadaires en fleurs, tout est reposant mais aussi romantique, car elle entend une douce musique au loin. Elle a toujours eu un faible pour les violons. Et la petite voix revient. Mais Erza ne l'écoute pas. C'est stupide. Elle s'en veut.

Parce que Simon se met à genoux sous ses yeux écarquillés.

« Épouse-moi. »


	19. Quote 19

Pour les personnes se posant la question, non, je n'ai pas abandonné **Douce comédie**. Il faudra simplement patienter.

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Rating :** T

* * *

(UA. Ce n'est pas la suite des précédents écrits.)

* * *

 **QUOTE 19**

« _No man wants to just be friends with an attractive woman._ »

* * *

Elle passe ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux avec un soupir, puis elle commence à se décoiffer quand elle gratte furieusement sa tête avec un gémissement plaintif. Ses pieds tapent le parquet du café et elle s'attire autant le regard des autres clients que celui de son ami. Il a simplement relevé la tête de son livre, ses lunettes mises sur son fin nez, doucement caressé par quelques mèches azurées.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demande-t-il en fourrant son bouquin dans son sac.

Les pieds de la chaise ne raclent pas le sol puisqu'il la soulève en s'avançant vers la table. Erza fait une moue puis appuie sa joue contre sa paume. Elle penche un peu son visage en direction de la fenêtre, ses lèvres entrouvertes laissant s'échapper un énième soupir déçu.

« Je ne plais pas à Gray. »

Gerald sort son portefeuilles puis laisse un billet sur la table. Il se lève en s'habillant en lui intimant de faire de même. Elle s'exécute donc, toujours avec ce goût de déception dans la bouche. Elle traîne des pieds quand ils marchent tranquillement dehors. Le froid mordille la douce peau de ses joues rosies. Le silence entre eux n'est pas dérangeant, il attend sans doute qu'elle s'exprime davantage.

Ce qu'elle fait tandis qu'ils se baladent lentement au bord de la berge.

« Je suis trop bizarre pour lui ? »

La jeune femme l'entend étouffer un rire en faufilant son nez dans son écharpe. Elle plisse les yeux mais ne relève pas, préfère continuer.

« Ou peut-être qu'il est toujours avec Jubia, malgré tout.

\- Hum, nan, ils ont rompu.

\- Tu es sûr de ça ? »

C'est en roulant des yeux qu'il s'arrête d'avancer. Il se retourne pour la regarder longuement.

« Peut-être que je ne l'attire pas, marmonne-t-elle en fixant l'eau.

\- Je ne crois pas. »

Elle entend la semelle de sa chaussure jouer avec un caillou.

« Gray t'aime. Il t'aime vraiment énormément. Après tout… »

Il baisse un peu la tête avant de la relever, un maigre sourire tiraillant le coin de ses lèvres. Le soleil illumine sa peau halée et accentue la fossette dans sa joue gauche.

« … c'est vraiment difficile de te considérer comme une amie, pour un homme. Ton ami doit sans doute penser que c'est une manière de ne pas te perdre. »

Erza glisse ses mains dans ses poches et glisse ses yeux vers l'eau.

« Il m'a assuré que nous étions amis. Alors-

\- Tu sais, il y a un moyen pour passer d'amis à amants. »

Perplexe et incertaine de la suite, elle l'observe à nouveau. Il est plus grand qu'elle d'une tête, ses épaules sont larges, le tatouage sur le côté droit de son visage l'hypnotise.

« Il suffit juste que l'un deux fasse un pas en avant. »

Son cœur loupe un battement pendant que le parfum du garçon vient l'enivrer. La proximité soudaine lui a volé son souffle, sa respiration est devenue laborieuse malgré qu'elle tente de le cacher en relevant son menton pour le dévisager. D'aussi près, Erza peut voir les paillettes dorées qui ont fondu dans le vert émeraude de ses yeux, les somptueuses nuances de bleu de ses cheveux ébouriffés, la façon dont son sourire est rempli de douceur. Chaque petit détail lui saute aux yeux et son ventre se tord agréablement.

Elle est comme attirée, son corps se penche légèrement vers lui pendant qu'elle se perd dans son regard captivant. Ses lèvres ont l'air douces et fermes, il a cette petite cicatrice, sous le coin de son œil gauche. Une chaleur vient réchauffer ses sens, picoter son épiderme. Sa bouche s'entrouvre, les mains enfouies au fond de ses poches la picotent, la supplient de se poser sur le torse caché par le tissu de son vêtement.

Et brusquement, Gerald s'écarte. Elle bat des cils, expire bruyamment quand il reprend la paisible marche. Il se stoppe plus loin pour l'attendre.

Un pas.

Erza tente de remettre de l'ordre dans la tempête qui a fait des ravages dans son corps et son esprit. Elle finit par le rejoindre lentement.

Peut-être que ce pas, Gray et elle l'ont manqué.

Son bras effleure celui du jeune homme qui change de conversation. Sa voix sort chaude et suave, elle remue en elle des sensations qui ne sont plus étouffées à cause d'elle, elle qui a toujours refusé de penser à changer quelque chose entre eux, par peur de tout gâcher.

Mais Gerald n'a pas eu peur de le faire.

« Alors, on le fait ce cinéma ? »


	20. Quote 20

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Rating :** T

* * *

 **QUOTE 20**

« _En amour comme en cuisine, ce qui est fait vite est mal fait._ »

* * *

Ses doigts pianotent lentement sur la surface du comptoir. Elle sent son regard dans son dos, tandis qu'elle sort du micro-ondes une boîte de pop-corn. Bientôt, le « ding » si reconnaissable du four se fait entendre et elle se précipite pour en ouvrir la porte. Deux pizzas en sortent et un sourire satisfait se dessine sur son visage.

Bien sûr, ce n'est pas le cas de Gerald qui l'observe avec un peu plus d'insistance que d'habitude. Il a arrêté de faire ce petit tambourinement et, à la place, s'est légèrement redressé. C'est toujours sans un mot qu'elle prépare un plateau avant de contourner le plan de travail pour se diriger vers le canapé. La table basse est déjà prête, avec des gâteaux apéritifs, du soda, et surtout, _surtout_ , des pâtisseries.

Erza se laisse tomber sur le canapé. Ses doigts s'empêtrent dans ses longs cheveux pour les attacher rapidement. Elle se penche en avant, récupère la télécommande, puis s'enfonce entre les coussins avec un ronronnement de contentement – la soirée va enfin pouvoir commencer –.

« Tu veux bien éteindre la lumière ?, demande-t-elle alors qu'il est à deux doigts de s'asseoir. S'il te plaît mon cœur. »

Des yeux doux et une petite moue et la pièce devient sombre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle allume la télévision. Le jeune homme s'installe à côté d'elle, suffisamment près pour qu'elle sente sa chaleur et puisse blottir contre lui.

« Avant qu'on commence, j'aimerai qu'on parle de quelque chose. »

Elle se tend soudainement, le doigt gelé sur la petite touche magique qui a été à quelques secondes près l'ouverture du paradis. Un paradis qu'elle a attendu toute la journée, d'ailleurs. Elle hésite à appuyer, pour couper court à ses envies de discussion – et puis, de quoi veut-il parler de toute façon –. Elle retient un gémissement de protestation quand il lui ôte le Graal des mains.

« _Quoi_ , bougonne-t-elle en se décalant.

\- Cette semaine, je l'ai passé chez toi. Et… il y a un truc que tu dois _vraiment_ corriger. »

Les sourcils haussés, la rouquine le défit silencieusement de poursuivre. Ce qu'il a fait, sans même ciller.

« Erza, tu dois apprendre à cuisiner. »

Sa bouche s'entrouvre.

« Pardon ?

\- Oh, ne me sors pas que tu _sais_ cuisiner alors qu'on a mangé des plats réchauffés depuis des jours.

\- Et tu crois que je n'y mets pas du mien ? Qui met la température ? Qui surveille le futur repas ?

\- Tu vois ça ? C'est ta flagrante mauvaise foi. »

Elle le dévisage. Son air est sérieux et sa – sexy – mâchoire carrée est contractée. Ses yeux brillent sous le faible éclairage mais il est amplement suffisant pour que ses entrailles se tordent – pourquoi a-t-elle choisi un compagnon attirant, bon sang –.

« Cuisiner est ennuyeusement long.

\- Ce n'est pas si ennuyeux que ça.  
\- Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps. »

Gerald soupire bruyamment.

« Fais un effort. Essaie. Ou, au moins, laisse-moi te prouver que cuisiner n'est pas ennuyant et que c'est super intéressant. Et puis, toi qui aime relever les défis, ça te fait si peur que ça de t'attaquer à un domaine inconnu ?

\- Il n'est pas inconnu ! Je l'ai… contourné. Pendant plusieurs années. C'est tout. »

Ses grandes mains prennent les siennes. Ses pouces laissent des traînées de feu sur sa peau.

« Tu es partante ou pas ? C'est important pour moi. »

Et voilà, maintenant c'est à son tour. L'attaque des yeux doux. Presque suppliants.

« Ok. D'accord ! Très bien. »

Il sourit grandement. _Victorieusement_. Et elle se demande si elle ne va pas regretter d'avoir accepté ça, parce qu'elle déteste vraiment cuisiner. Même si ça sent incroyablement bon, qu'elle adore la légère musique d'ambiance qu'il a mis.

Même si-

Erza bat des cils, incertaine. Est-ce un rêve où…

Elle le regarde se retourner et ses prunelles glissent le long du dos soigneusement musclé, jusqu'à atterrir sur les fesses bombées.

Ah, si.

Il est nu.

Sous ce tablier.

Ou il suffit qu'elle tire sur le cordon pour lui ôter.

Instinctivement, elle porte ses doigts à son nez pour vérifier si elle ne saigne pas. Une fois certaine que son corps n'est pas en train de la trahir, elle retrousse les manches de son haut avec un sourire lubrique.

Bien sûr qu'elle est prête à relever de nouveaux défis.

 _Corps et âme._


End file.
